Tales Through Time: the Series
by meanbow
Summary: a collaboration fanfic in progress. Meg gets tricked by Stewie into his time machine, and gets sent into Time. where will she go, who will she meet? the answer is up to you, fellow writers...
1. Chapter 1

Meg Griffin: Tales through Time

Collaboration Fan fiction

This is a combined effort by a few of the best Fan fiction writers around at the moment, in response to a challenge issued by Bhaalspawn. None of us own anything relating to Family Guy or its characters…we merely created the situations and OC's contained within. All the rest belongs to Seth MacFarlane and 20th century Fox.

Chapter 1

The deception

"MEG!" Lois shouted up the stairs at her Daughter. Meg came out from her room and walked to the top of the stairs and called out "What?"

"I need you to look after Stewie for a couple of hours for me…your father, I and Chris are going out for a bit" Lois called. Meg muttered under her breath 'Lardass gets a party…what do I get? Stuck looking after my kid brother' but still says "OK Mom"

"Thanks sweetie…I'll bring you back something" Lois replies, as she heads to the door and closes it behind her. Meg then hears the sound of their family car starting up, selecting reverse and pulling off the driveway with a **clunk!** As it hit the roadway...before speeding off down Spooner St. Meg sighed a heavy sigh, and then proceeded downstairs to where Stewie was playing on the floor in front of the TV. She then sat on the sofa and rested her head propped up in her left palm.

"What are you looking so cheerful for?" Stewie asked her as he turned to face her

"I got to look after you for a bit,Stewie, that's all" Meg answered

"You think that's bad? You're not the one who has to look at your ugly face all afternoon, all because that blasted woman couldn't be bothered to take me with them…" Stewie answered, and then added "well you better do a good job, because I'm feeling a little wet downstairs…so get me to my room and CHANGE ME!"

Meg begrudgingly got up off the sofa, picked Stewie up and felt him "eww…Stewie!"

"Hey…I can't help it, I'm a baby" he replied, with an evil looking smile on his face. Meg then carried Stewie upstairs to his room where Lois kept all his things for changing him. Meg placed Stewie on his changing mat, undone his red overalls and pulled them off him. She then undone the soggy nappy and went looking for his changing bag, but couldn't see it anywhere obvious. She looked around, and under the cot…but it wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where is your changing bag?" Meg asked, looking at him. Stewie had a quick look around and couldn't see it either…but then had an idea of how he could have a few hours to himself, seeing as Brian was out trying to sell his _new_ book 'life of an underdog'. Stewie points over towards his Time Machine in the corner of the room and says to Meg "Oh…I forgot…Lois keeps it in that wardrobe over there…" Meg heads over towards the Time Machine, opens the front door on it and looks and leans inside "This doesn't look like any wardrobe I've ever seen…" she goes, just as stewie jumps down off his changing table and pushes Meg forwards into the Machine and closes the door.

"Stewie! Let me out!" Meg shouts as she bangs on the door. Stewie just stands outside rubbing his hands together in glee with an evil smirk on his face. He then wanders over to the other side of it, and pulls out the remote control for the Machine and switches it on. The Machine starts to power up, the levels building. Inside the Machine, lots of flashing lights were going off, and Meg was panicking

"STEWIE! LET ME OUT! NOW! OR I'LL TELL MOM!" she screamed whilst banging on the doors of the Machine. Stewie looked at the control and set the panel to 'random'…then pressed the button. An almighty flash emanated from the Machine, and silence followed as the machine powered down. Stewie burst out laughing "VICTORY IS MINE!" he shouted, and started dancing around his room pant-less

After a few minutes of dancing and laughing, stewie wandered over to his table and pulled a hidden nappy out and put it on him. He then said "I'm hungry…suppose I'd better get the annoying people to…" he started, then looked around at the empty room. He wandered over to his toy bear, Rupert, and picked him up and cuddled him "Rupert…you haven't seen anything, have you?" he asked the stuffed toy. "What do you mean you saw everything?" he replied angrily, shaking the toy. "Damn you Rupert! Why must you be the voice of sanity in this house full of nut balls?"

Stewie dragged Rupert over to the time machine and pulled the doors open wide. There was no-one inside, but on the floor of the Machine lay Meg's beanie hat…slightly charred and smoking. "Oh my god, Rupert…what have I done? Where did I send her?" he asked, as he looked at the control panel remote unit…

"AHH! HELP ME!" Meg screamed as she found herself falling through a spinning, blue Vortex in space-time. She could see things flashing past her…images of times gone before…images of things yet to come, yet she kept on falling uncontrollably towards the end of the vortex….

Well, there we are. Where will Meg end up appearing when she exits the vortex? How will Stewie make amends for what he now regrets? If you have any great ideas on how to continue this story, them PM me, and I will list you as one of the contributing writers…or use the thread that is in the family guy fanfic forums to list your idea…come on everyone…lets make this story one of the best Meg fics on here! Your buddy in fanfiction…Meanbow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter _One- _Operation: Moneymaker

Meg's heart hammered as she tried to find solace in the tranquil beauty of the unfamiliar forest she impossibly entered in only moments after she tried to get out of her wayward baby brother's supposedly simple trap.

Her mind debated furiously to itself on the situation. The logical side of her mind called up memories of carnival attractions like the Hall of Mirrors and the rare trips through the Tunnel of Love to evoke the reasonable explanations of hidden trap doors, strategically positioned lights to misdirect the eye, and crude forced perspective to give the illusion of wider space where none existed.

The diagnostic side of her mind ran checks on her sanity and gave less than comforting reports when it used results from stressful crisis she couldn't resolve in the past, as a baseline comparison.

The wet, earthy breeze filled her lungs and cooled her skin, and so Meg's senses had the last word on the subject, as she stood unsteadily against a tree and took her bearings.

"No _way. _This…_can't_ be part of the house," she reasoned to herself in a nervous whisper. "That room Stewie locked me in, was that…magic?"

The sounds of birds in the distance and the soft crunch of fallen leaves on the forest floor, even the rough feel of the bark of the tree she stood against just gave her more reasons to believe that, for whatever reason, she was no longer at home and that she, inconceivably, was physically somewhere _else_.

Tentatively, she stepped away from the comforting presence of the tree and walked further into the woods, one careful footstep after the other.

Meg crossed a few yards without incident before she heard the gunshot echo around the trees dangerously close to her. She froze.

Footsteps disturbing the leaves on the ground gave Meg early warning to an approach as she managed to reach another tree, larger and closer than her first, and pressed hard against its trunk for concealment.

A few yards from her, Meg saw, bounding from the deeper wood like a deer, a dark-haired girl, wearing what looked like dingy, tattered, striped pajamas, her eyes gleaming with fear. It didn't take much for Meg to figure out that the girl wasn't armed and whoever was chasing her _was_.

Meg's fear was correctly forcing her to stay still, but seeing the desperate state of the mysterious girl made Meg do the fateful, as she leaned her head from the side of the tree.

"Hey!" Meg whispered loudly to the girl. "Hey! Come over here!"

The girl stopped when she heard the voice, trying to triangulate its direction and its intent.

Meg's heart leaped when the girl finally saw her by the tree. She could save her _and_ get some crucial intelligence as a result.

The girl, debating whether to heed Meg for a fraction of a moment, stayed out in the open too long.

A dark-clothed man rushed through the surrounding brush, a black pistol already brandished in his thin, tight hand. Upon seeing her distracted in the clearing, he drew a bead on her with no hesitation, frustrated and angry at having to engage in this hunt.

Meg tensed in terror as the girl was knocked over by a seemingly invisible fist, her surprised cry of pain rivaling the sound of the shot that reached her.

The man ran over to her still body, turning her over to inspect her for signs of life to extinguish, when he heard something not to be expected from the forest.

A gasp.

Leaving his victim, he stood up and moved carefully to where he believed he heard the sound, a nearby tree. With gun arm outstretched him, he ordered before him, "Come out, now! I hear you and I have my gun pointed at you!"

Chagrined, Meg slowly stepped from behind her cover, hands raised. When she cleared the tree, she stood close enough to her captor to make him out more clearly. It confirmed the feeling she felt when she heard him speak.

Standing in a dark military uniform, from iron-black coal kettle helmet to shiny, black boots, to the dull red Blood Flag armband, the man was every bit the Nazi Stormtrooper Meg had always seen on the History Channel.

Glancing over to the fallen girl, Meg recognized with cold horror what she was, if not who. A concentration camp inmate. Was this Death's doing? She knew he was unfettered by the limits of Time and Space, but if he did this, then why? What lesson was he trying to teach? She frantically wished that this was somebody's extremely meticulous historical reenactment.

"Who are you?" the soldier barked at her, the gun, a powerful Luger, still pointed ramrod straight at her chest. "Are you from town?"

The gun more than the man's German growl prompted Meg to try an explanation, no matter farfetched it was going to sound.

"Uh, uh, look, please, don't shoot. I, uh, didn't mean to be here. I was…I was home and, uh, my baby brother put me in this box I thought was a closet and, uh, I wound up here in the woods," she stammered.

"Civilians are not allowed here," the soldier announced. "Are you a spy? Spies will be shot without question."

"No! No! I mean, uh, nein! Nein!" Meg placated valiantly. "Spies wouldn't dress like this, would they?"

From behind the two of them, the shot girl moaned and stirred in the dead leaves.

The soldier turned his head to the sound, causing his arm to sway slightly off target, which in turn, caused Meg to hope.

That hope turned into panic when she realized that if she didn't do something fast, he would return his attention back to her with the intention of killing her in some anonymous European forest in the 1940's.

Just as he turned his head back, Meg's mind went fearfully blank and she attacked, grabbing his gun arm's wrist in one sweaty hand, and the barrel of the Luger in her other.

So focused was Meg on the gun, that she hadn't seen the soldier raise his free hand, now a fist, ready to bring it crashing into her face.

However, the terrain they stood in was sloped in places, and the carpet of dead leaves under them created a slippery environment that threatened to rob them of stability.

Wrestling and trying to pick his target, the soldier was too eager and swung wildly, punching into the side of the tree Meg had hid behind earlier.

As the soldier cursed loudly and painfully pulled his hand back, Meg shifted the Stormtrooper's stance radically, causing him to fall backwards.

Owing to his training, the man's faster reflexes allowed him to grab Meg's arm as he fell, pulling her down with him as they tumbled over the side of the small hill, still fighting for control of the weapon.

A sharp crack of gunfire exploded from the foot of the hill as the two combatants landed, and then fell still.

The soldier began to move from over Meg's prone body, and then slumped over from the fatal wound the Luger had given him.

Meg opened her eyes, initially fearing that the soldier had had the upper hand and shot her dead. Fighting her revulsion from the dread necessity of killing a man, she tossed the heavy, killing machine away from her and stumbled back to her feet.

"I gotta get outta here," Meg said to herself, breathing hard and looking around the woods for any avenue of escape. "Someone's gonna hear all that shooting and come looking for answers."

Then she remembered. Answers. She needed them, and the only one who could probably provide them was possibly dying on the ridge above her.

With some effort, Meg fought her way back to the top of the hill and the ran over to the still lying inmate. Remembering something about never moving an accident victim, Meg took that to heart as she carefully approached the girl.

"Are you alright?" Meg whispered to her. "Can you talk?"

The words the girl managed were almost inaudible, so wracked with pain was she.

"I…took her…place. _Saved_ her."

"Who? Who did you save?"

"Who…are you?" the girl asked weakly.

"I'm Meg. Meg Griffin. Do you know where I am? I-I understand that you came from a concentration camp, but I can't stay here. Can you help me?"

"Poland," the girl breathed raggedly.

"Poland?" Meg repeated in incredulity.

She didn't want to think that the poor girl was a liar or was crazy, but it logically didn't make any sense. What in the world was she doing in Poland in what was possibly the middle of World War II? She lived in Quahog, Rhode Island. How did she _get_ here?

Meg stopped her ruminations when she felt the girl shudder in her arms. She didn't seem to have much longer to go.

With eyes that barely had the strength to focus, the inmate looked up to Meg for attention.

"He…He…"

"He _who_?" Meg asked, trying to stay on top of the conversation.

With a supreme act of will, the girl said with a final effort, "Hebrew…berg…_money_…" Then she relaxed in Meg's arms, surrendering to Death, at last.

Gently laying the inmate's body back to the ground, Meg pondered those last words, trying to find crucial meaning in them. They sounded so vaguely familiar, but with her mind running full bore for solutions, and her body still charged with adrenaline, she couldn't begin to recall.

Hebrewberg. It sounded like a town. Was that the town the Nazi asked her about earlier? And "money". Was there money there in this…Hebrewberg? Money could get answers.

Meg stood and looked around again for a path to take. With two bodies in close proximity, it would be the devil to explain it all.

Two more Stormtroopers suddenly surged through the foliage, coming upon a shocked and now petrified Meg standing in close proximity to a dead body.

Apart from slowly raising her hands in surrender once again, Meg stood motionless as the soldiers' rifles zeroed in on her, keeping her thoroughly covered, as one of the troopers guarded her while the other called out for their comrade.

It didn't take the Deutsche dogface long to find the other body by the nearby base of the slope, ascertain his terminal condition, and then call out his location.

Realizing who the other soldier found, Meg explained. "It was an accident. That guy over there shot this girl here, and then came after me. We fought for the gun and it went off over there."

"Silence!" the man guarding her ordered. His partner soon returned to him.

Still training his rifle on Meg, the soldier guarding her stepped over to the other and engaged in a spirited conversation.

"Well, what are we going to do?" he fretted. "If Command finds out we've lost a prisoner, it'll blow our record to shit. We can kiss those sweet bonuses goodbye."

"Forget about that," his partner countered. "When those so-called _doctors_ find out we let a prisoner die before _they_ could get their hands on her, they'll turn around and put _us_ on the table."

"Oh, ja," Meg's guard commiserated. "I remember what happened when you slept through your shift guarding the medical center."

"That's right, and I happen to like my one _remaining_ ball to stay where it should, thank you very much."

"Aww, but you should like having one ball. Now you'll be closer to the Der Fuhrer."

"Shut up! We can't go back with no one!"

Then a cunning, mutual thought sprang in the minds of the two men, and they both gave Meg the slyest glance she had ever been exposed to. It almost felt like a physical sensation.

Her guard lowered his weapon and actually smiled at Meg, making her wish he went back to scowling.

"I'm telling you now," Meg warned out of sense of fearful bravado. "I don't care _where_ I am, I'll scream if you try to rape me."

Again the soldier smiled oily, confessing to her, "Well, actually, fräulein, you're not too far from where we _do_ rape the occasional prison girl, so screaming wouldn't really be a problem. However, that's not what we want to do with you."

"Tell me, fräulein," the other soldier asked amiably while his comrade quietly walked around behind her. "What would you say your measurements were?"

That was an admittedly strange question to pose, as Meg suspiciously wondered about it aloud.

"My measurements? Why-"

Meg's strange new world went black when the soldier behind her struck the base of her skull with his rifle butt. She collapsed conveniently beside the dead girl, whose coveralls would soon find a new occupant.

A few yards back, by the base of the tree where Meg first arrived, a sound, a weak, tinny voice was issuing from the leaf-littered ground.

Partially buried under the muffling leaves was the small, curved, flat exterior of a segmented, metal disk.

As the two men finished dressing Meg's limp body in the camp inmate's clothes, and then draping her over one of the soldier's shoulders to carry back, no one noticed the buzzy, English voice coming from the compact speaker of the shrunken, misplaced Return Pad by the tree.

"_Megan? Megan?…Meg?"_

Meg slowly awoke to the sounds of women gossiping and engaging in small talk. It was like hearing an episode of The View multiplied by a factor of ten.

She made a motion to sit up and promptly hit her head on what felt like a low hung wooden beam. Too groggy to be angry from the pain, she flopped back down, exhausted, on what she could surmise was a bed of sorts.

Then she felt a hand gently cover her forehead and rub softly at the bruise.

Meg opened her eyes again to see a young, dark-haired girl's face, wearing dingy, striped pajamas. A girl who Meg saw fall to the Nazis.

"I guess I didn't make it, either, huh?" Meg asked, coming to her own conclusion about what happened with those two soldiers.

"Welcome to Das Lager der Vernichtung. That means "camp of annihilation" to you. The guards brought you here a little while ago," the girl said. "We've never seen you here before. Are you a new inmate?"

Meg gradually roused herself to more normal levels of lucidity as she tried to piece together the events of the day. "Inmate? Wait? I'm not dead?"

"Well, not yet," the girl replied. "But stick around, they'll take care of that. What's your name? Mine's Barbara."

"Meg. Is this the concentration camp you came from?"

Barbara was taken aback. "Came from? I never left it."

Meg took another look at Barbara and saw that her facial features differed from the poor girl in the woods, but not by much. Forgiving herself for such an oversight, Meg apologized, in turn.

"I'm sorry. You looked like a girl I saw in the woods when I came here."

Again Barbara was puzzled. "You didn't come here by train, like the others?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure how I _came_ here. Just darkness, one minute, a lot of lights flashing around me, and then, boom, I'm here."

Barbara suddenly nodded, confidently. "It must have been the guards. They must have hit you too hard and now you can't remember how you've gotten here. Well, not to worry, you've been given to my care, so I'll show you all around the camp, once you're well enough."

Meg slumped back on the thin, threadbare mattress and decided to take in her immediate surroundings to get started.

Turning onto her belly and propping herself up by her elbows, she found out that she was lying in a ramshackle bunk, made all the more cramped by having Barbara lying on one side of her, and another, heavy-set woman lying on the other, chatting to her friends outside the bunk.

This bunk, one of a series of beds arranged throughout the length of the women's barracks, resembled the thin shelving of a mail room, utilitarian and extremely narrow in head space, which Meg could attest to with her bruised noggin.

Looking over the crowded environs of the barracks and the women still finding camaraderie despite their captors' cruelty, Meg knew she'd have to find a way out or face the same end that was in store for all of them.

But later. With rest would come clarity.

The courtyard could be said to rather lively that day, with playing children running about, women talking and socializing, and men doing likewise, Meg figured as she walked with Barbara, if not for the armed Stormtroopers strolling amongst the prisoners like sharks, and perched in their guard towers like silent, staring birds of prey.

"So, how do you like it here, so far?" Barbara asked amiably.

"This camp needs to fire its activities director," Meg quipped quietly, out of earshot of a passing trooper.

"Oh, I don't know," Barbara replied, knowingly. "You should see their arts and crafts events. They know how to make a mean bar of soap, and their marksmanship competition's to die for."

"Or _from_," Meg finished with a wry smile.

It was easy to fall into a habit of gallows humor in these settings, she noticed. It kept the spirit of fear at bay, and so, took some of the Nazis' strength away from them.

"These uniforms are the height of fashion, aren't they?" Meg asked while pulling disdainfully at her tunic.

"I know, but the colored badges really dress them up."

"Oh, really?" Meg asked sarcastically, looking at the yellow star on her chest.

"Of course. Plenty of colors to choose from. There're red triangles for communists, green for criminals, pink, purple, black and, of course yellow stars for us."

"What? No pink hearts, yellow moons, orangestars and green clovers?" Meg said, jokingly.

Stopping by a table, they helped themselves to tin containers of drinking water from a communal bucket, though Meg was hesitant to drink, at first.

Noticing, Barbara chuckled lightly at her. "Don't worry, Meg, it's not poisoned."

"Not sporting enough for 'em, huh?"

"Not _entertaining_ enough. Too fast, not enough screaming."

Meg chuckled in response and drank. Then a momentary breeze blew across her back, creating a cool spot through the bullet hole left in the prison uniform's tunic. The memory of the dead girl screaming in the forest sobered her up quickly.

She chastised herself for going native like this. Answers and action were required, and would remain so until she somehow, or, she sadly thought, _someday _managed to make it home again.

Leaning slightly over to Barbara, Meg whispered. "Listen, do you know about a place called…Hebrewberg?"

Barbara's quizzical glance back gave Meg hope that precious clues might be given up.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The girl I ran into the woods said that before she died," Meg told her. "She also said "money", so I'm thinking that maybe this place has money or something. If we could escape, we can get to this place, find the money, and use it to get to America."

Barbara's features softened wistfully. "I would love for me and my mother to go to America. For _all_ of us to go, but I don't think that'll happen."

"Why?"

"Because," Barbara said slowly. "What she told you wasn't the name of a place, but the name of a person."

"Who?" Meg pressed.

Barbara gave a sad smile

"Me," she said. "My name is Barbara Hebrewbergmoneygrubber."

When Meg heard the _name_, and not the word, her mind automatically saw the familiarity in it again, only this time the feeling was stronger, closer to working itself out.

Then the lightning struck in her head, and the reality suddenly scared her.

She was looking directly at her living grandmother, and _everything_ she did, for as long as she was with her in this camp, would impact her family directly.

It was impossible, but true. She had managed, somehow, to go _through_ time, itself. To the _past_. She physically went against the flow of the Space-Time Continuum to land in one of its myriad islands of historical moment.

'_Best to keep this under my hat,' _she thought. Then became a little depressed once she realized that she had lost her reddish toque.

Her mind switched tracks when she felt Barbara lightly pull on Meg's tunic and peer close to read the prison number on it.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked.

"This looks like one of my coveralls. I couldn't find it the other night. I had to wear some other girl's."

"The girl in the woods was wearing this."

"And now _you_ are?"

Barbara's misinterpreting tone set off alarms in Meg's mind. Interacting with the past was diabolically hard.

"No, it's not what you think," Meg placated. "I didn't roll her for the clothes, I swear. After I accidentally killed the guard who killed _her_, I was caught by two more guards. They knocked me out, dressed me as her, and brought me here."

Then Meg stiffened in remembrance of a missed detail. "Oh, hey! I forgot to tell you. The girl in the woods also said that she was taking someone's place. That she saved her. I don't know what that means, but I thought you should know."

Barbara's face shifted from accusation to a sad puzzlement in a very short time. The death of any Jew by Nazi hands was always a sad occasion.

Then, in a flash, she went still and silent in a heartbeat, looking not at Meg, but low, and in the general direction of _behind_ Meg.

Meg noticing where her grandmother was watching from, cautiously turned around to see a reedy, pale man in a very high ranking officers' uniform, flanked protectively by two Stormtroopers.

"Oh, no," Barbara whispered to Meg. "It's the camp commandant. God, I hope he's not going to gas us, now. I just ate."

Meg just stood still, blankly. Serving three months in a women's correction facility for aiding and abetting a fugitive gave her a unique perspective about life and death in internment. With so many armed guards and fellow prisoners eager to kill any miscreant, the truth to consider was, live, if you can, die, if you must.

If a gassing was what this officer was preparing to administer, her options were narrowing down to a pinprick, and the dark notion of dying eight centuries before her time settled down on her shoulders like a heavy, velvet mantle.

The commandant glinted first at Barbara, and then at Meg for a longer period of time. Finally, he pointed to Meg.

"Come here," he ordered with a stiff German accent.

Meg was grateful that the man didn't begin ordering round-ups of the prisoners, and eagerly complied to keep it that way. She stopped before the man, eyes downcast in a showing of obsequiousness.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before. Were you transferred from another camp?"

Meg carefully answered. She wasn't sure if she was even to talk to him, but if she was wrong, the worse punishment she could get would be a slap in the face for her insolence. If she was lucky.

"I think so, sir," Meg lied.

"What was the name of your old camp?" he asked suspiciously.

Meg froze inside as her mind raced for a lie. It was a good thing she was looking down, or the officer and his bookends would have seen the hesitation in her face.

"Uh, Schnitzel-Bratwurst von…Guggenheim?"

"And the camp's commandant?"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the luck, but she knew this next lie would doom her. "Uh, Charles…von Schultz?"

The officer glanced over from one trooper to the other, then looked back at Meg with a withering stare. Meg prepared for the end as best she could.

Then the hard-nosed man brightened into a friendly grin, asking Meg, incredibly. "Ha! How _is _Charlie? That ol' sausage smoker!"

Meg decided at that moment that prayer was going to be a bigger thing in her life from now on, as she lied yet again with a nervous laugh.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, he's fine, sir. He…uh, talked about you all the time."

"Does he still do the old restaurant gag with his prisoners before gassing them?" he asked, then changed his voice to a comical impersonation of a French waiter, saying, "Allo, there. Will you be preferring ze cotton-soaked sulfuric acid, carbon monoxide, or the Zyklon B today?"

Meg felt ill at ease immediately with this man, but laughed it off. "Oh, yes. That bit _always_ killed in the camp."

The officer quieted down the laugher to a friendly, wistful chuckle. "Oh, those were happier times, y'know?"

"Yes, sir."

Then he nodded to his two guards and said, matter-of-factly, "Okay, take her to the doctor."

"What?" Meg cried out, forgetting her acting as the two men grabbed her by an arm and dragged her off.

"Humph," the commandant scoffed to himself while Meg wailed in the distance. "That was _my_ joke he bit off of. That jackbooted jackass Schultz never did have a good sense of humor."

The interior of the hospital in the administrator buiding was every bit the clean, white, sterile environment Meg came to expect as she was shepherded down its bright halls. It matched perfectly the white, sterile world these questionable people wanted to bring about.

As she passed one examination room, Meg could see men on tables shrouded in sheets with thin tubes running from exposed arms to glass containers built into cumbersome medical machines.

As she passed another, she saw a doctor in front of a chalkboard giving a lesson in what sounded like economic theory to several weeping Jewish women who were strapped to their chairs. It all seemed very strange.

Eventually, they reached an examination room manned by two medical assistants. Meg was led in and then the guards left her to stand outside the doorway.

Meg looked around at the accoutrements of the room. Apart from the various medical and surgical equipment that dominated the room, she saw an office desk, a few wooden chairs, one table with a small, dish-shaped object sitting on it, and one examination table by the window. A spectacled man wearing white appeared behind her silently.

With a start, Meg backed away towards the desk while the doctor walked over to her, giving her as warm a smile as an unethical man of medicine could give.

"Please," he bade her. "Sit on the table, there." Reluctantly, Meg obeyed.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked pleasantly while his two assistants strapped her to table. "You're here because you _may_ have something our great Fuhrer needs. Yes, it's true."

"What?" Meg asked cautiously.

"I'll tell you, fräulein, but I must start out by saying that war is not without cost, particularly _financial_ cost. With the accursed Allies gaining ground, worldwide, through their string of victories, the Nazi High Command sought to increase the purse strings of our Fatherland for the war effort by attempting to harness the legendary money-making prowess of the Jewish people."

Meg listened intently, not truly understanding why this doctor felt confident enough to tell a lowly prisoner like her anything, but grateful for the intel, nonetheless.

"Coming to the conclusion that this uncanny gift was bestowed upon them through hereditary means," the doctor continued. "Hand-picked teams of Nazi scientists and doctors, such as myself, were tasked with the goal of finding and isolating this illusive, so-called _Sheckle_ gene. This was Operation: Moneymaker."

"To accomplish this vital mission, we have been hard at work gene testing and subjecting Jewish prisoners to some of the cruelest economic theories we could devise in order to find the ones with the urge to disprove them, and so, become our test subjects. The outcomes of those experiments have shown only limited success, which only drives us to inflict ever more degrading and deadly experimentation on them."

Meg was stunned. So this was the purpose of this camp, and probably a dozen more. To use her people, yet again, to further the goals of the very people trying to exterminate them. Efficient and ruthless. The Nazi seal of approval.

"If found," he told her, his voice rising more and more with dramatic feeling as he was reaching the end. "This genetic treasure would be the key to Germany's continued presence in the war. Once introduced into the bodies of Germany's finest economists, it will give them the crucial edge they need in devising new and more ingenious ways for the Fatherland to generate the money necessary to keep the Nazi war machine running full bore, as well as give us the means to wage a crushing economic war on the rest of the world."

Meg looked down at her clothes and thought of their erstwhile owner. Then it hit her. That runaway girl somehow knew that Barbara and her mother had this gene. That was why the girl wore Grandma Barbara's uniform, Meg figured.

The girl knew the Nazis would be close to finding it if they experimented on enough people. She must have tested negative for the gene in the past, and since to the Nazis, all Jews look alike, she must have switched uniforms and ran, hoping they would think she was Barbara by her uniform's prison number, alone. If she was caught and killed, they would have thought she was an untested Hebrewbergmoneygrubber, while the real one would have been safe, at least for a time.

It was all making some sense now, but one thing still presently bothered Meg, besides a faint, persistent, low-frequency sound, like an truck revving up from a mile away.

"So why are you _telling_ me all this?" she asked.

"Because," the doctor said calmly as the two guards returned, this time flanked by the camp commandant. "You should know why you'll be suffering when we start to extract your bone marrow, for starters."

He then noticed Meg curiously glancing at the object on the table, something she had been doing for as long as he had been recounting his tale.

"You want this?" he asked casually. "The soldiers found this little thing when they took a sweep of the area where they found you."

Meg's eyes widened. The game was up.

The doctor grinned in smug, dangerous triumph. "Oh, yes, my dear. Although you do have Jewish features, you're certainly _not_ from this camp, which is the real reason why you're here. I want to give my team the opportunity to tear your body apart for the gene, before the commandant's men get the chance to interrogate and then throw your broken body into the fire."

Meg squirmed desperately on the wide table as the assistants stepped aside and the physician leaned over her with a cool dispassion in his eyes.

The doctor calmly unbuttoned her shirt before giving the center of her bra a deft flick of his scalpel, slicing it apart. With the practiced speed he displayed with her partial disrobing, she knew he was apparently an old hand at this.

"Wait! Wait! Aren't you even gonna put me under first?" Meg screamed in panic.

"What? Knock-out gas?" the doctor said, as he carefully brought the keen scalpel over her sternum. "I only save _that_ for parties."

Meg gritted her teeth as the blade moved to her skin.

A soldier burst into the room just as the deafening boom of artillary outside the building drowned out the warning to his commandant and made the room quiver.

Initially confused, Meg elatedly managed to hear the blessed word _Americaner _through her captors' frantic, machine gun German and the frightening din of the surprise attack.

The telephone on the office desk rang and the commandant swiped the receiver up to bark orders that for all he knew were his last, then he bolted out of the room with all but one of his troopers, just as the doctor turned to his men.

"We've got to get to the freezers to protect the cell samples before the power goes out," he told them. Then he turned to the remaining soldier and said, "You'll have to escort us there."

The Stormtrooper looked over at Meg, still reclined on the table, suspiciously.

"What about the prisoner?" he asked.

"She's strapped to the table," the doctor snarled, impatiently. "She's going nowhere. Now, let's go!"

The men exited the room in a flurry of anxious movement, leaving Meg alone to safely struggle with her restraints while sounds of automatic machine gun-fire popped in the courtyard, punctuated by the roar of Sherman tanks and GI half-tracks.

As happy as she was for her countrymen's presence, this was all too real and dangerous for her, as she pulled up against the surface of the table. She wanted to find a place to hide, preferable on the other side of an American armored division.

In the momentary lapse in a firefight, she thought she heard someone call her name, but the phantom voice was faint, as though she was hearing it from an ancient PA system.

Turning her head to where she thought the sound originated, Meg saw the wooden table across from her. The device she saw earlier still sat on its surface and she thought during her "examination" that it was just another piece of medical equipment they had brought in.

Now she was surprised to hear her name being called forth from it. Was it a communicator of some type? And who knew she was even around to answer?

"Hello?" Meg called out to it. "Hello! Who is this? Are you American?" She couldn't be sure, but the voice on the other end sounded decidedly English. An military ally, perhaps.

"Of course, I'm bloody well American," the voice said curmudgeonly. "Is that _you_, Meg?"

Meg didn't know anyone who was English, but at the moment, as long as the voice wasn't Teutonic, she was okay with it.

"Yes, I-I'm Meg. Meg Griffin. Who are you?"

"Oh, thank God!" said the voice. "Meg, it's me. Stewie."

That was a shock to her. Now she knew things weren't right.

"What are you talking about? That can't be Stewie. Stewie's a baby. He's just learning to talk. Now, c'mon. Who _is_ this? I'm stuck in a Nazi hospital in the middle of a _firefight_. "

"Yes, well, I'll have you know that this "baby" actually built the time machine that allowed you _be_ where all that glorious action is," the voice huffed, indignantly.

"How do you know about me traveling through time?"

"The same way I know about that experimental, vibrating mini-projectile you've got hidden under your bed. Interesting name, though. I never heard of a missile called the _Fire In The Hole_."

That threw Meg off for a moment, until she remembered the name and the devil of a time she had explaining away her vibrator to a curious Stewie who found it one day while exploring the bedrooms. Only he _would_ know.

"Stewie?" Meg asked against the impossible. "That's really you, there? And you can _talk?_"

"Yes, you teenaged statistic. It's me, and I can."

"W-Well, then, why did you lock me in that thing?" she yelled. "I was just going to get a diaper for you."

"Well, for shits and giggles, actually, not to put too fine a point on it," Stewie said casually.

"What? Why?"

"Meg, I'm evil, and that's just something you're going to have to come to terms with," her brother said matter-of-factly. "In the meantime, I'm going to try to get you back home."

"How?"

"You see that disk-shaped device you're talking to? Well, that's my Return Pad. Whenever I travel in time, I must carry that with me to bring me back to present time. Otherwise, I'd be stranded."

"You mean that thing can bring me home?" Meg asked, hope filling every cell in her body. Everything she took for granted would be enjoyed to the fullest when she returned, and whenever she felt depressed from some personal issue, she could proudly hold this situation up against it, and know that things could have much, much worse.

But Stewie sounded more apologetic than confident. "Technically, it could, however, for some reason, the Return Pad can't lock on to the signal of my home unit, the booth I locked you in. That's how it knows how to come back."

Hope flew from her like smoke in the wind, but fear took its place rather handily.

"Wait a minute. You mean I'm gonna be stuck in _World War II?_"

"Well, it's possible, but look on the bright side. If that's a concentration camp the Americans are liberating, then that means that the war is not that far from ending. If you remember your history, you _already_ know the outcome."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be there to _see_ it!" Meg called out, getting more frazzled as she saw the decades beginning to stretch before her long before she could ever return to her time in Quahog. "Is there any other way it can look for home?"

"Well, apparently the only connection the Pad has with the home unit now is its two-way communication link. That's how we're talking to each other, now."

"Well, then, why don't we just use that Pad-thing's communicator to help it find its way home," Meg suggested, hoping it could work.

"Hmm, not an altogether bad idea," Stewie mused. "But, as you can hear, the sound quality's not the best in the world. That's because the tachyon pulse receiver on your end, for some reason, is not getting a clear enough signal. We could try it, but there would be no guarantee that the Pad could zero in on the home unit. There's just too much signal deflection. It could just send you down random paths in Time. We wouldn't know where you'd end up."

A big, fat crapshoot, Meg thought glumly as the fighting continued and began to get louder in places.

"Anything's better than being here," she decided. "What do I have to do?"

"Place the pad on the ground and press a button in the center marked _unfold. _That will-"

Meg tried to squirm her way free again, still with no success. "Ugh! Hold on, Stewie. I can't believe I'm talking to you like this. I can't…get up from the table yet."

Any reply Stewie would have given became inaudible as a U.S. Army tank commander ordered a shot fired into the administration building, in the exact floor, and unfortunately, the exact _room_, that the bound Meg was currently occupying.

A ragged, gaping hole where the wall and windows were obliterated gave a dusty and terrified Meg a commanding view of the besieged camp and the forests beyond.

Structural damage caused the weakened floor to sag and its contents, including the table Meg was on, began to shift forward towards the breached wall. From the third floor, it would be a long drop.

"_No! No! No! No! No! Nooo!" _wailed Meg as she and everything else on that side of the room that wasn't nailed down cascaded over the edge of the floor and fell to the ground in a painful crash.

Meg was torn and thrown free of the twisted table's now weakened restraints and came to rest face down in the sod of the administration building's surrounding lawn.

The intact Return Pad rolled from the wreckage of the wooden table on its side like a coin, until it came to rest by Meg's face and laid on the grass.

"Hello?" Stewie called from the Pad. "Hello? Meg? Meg, are you there?"

"I'm…here," came the pained, muffled reply.

"Are you alright? I heard an explosion."

"Friendly fire," Meg said as she stood up slowly on unsteady legs. Picking up the Pad, she told him, "Hold on a minute. I've gotta look for someone and make sure she's alright. Don't go away yet, okay?"

"Look for someone?" Stewie sputtered. "You have to get _out_ of here. You weren't meant to die here."

"Neither was she," Meg said as she jogged away from the major fighting and into the back alleys and shadows of the camp's buildings to avoid detection.

Meg looked out at the violent, desperate battles forming in the courtyard-turned-battlefield. Gunfights degenerated into ugly hand-to-hand combat, and field artillary became magicians as they pointed at buildings one moment, just to turn them into smoking rubble and ruin the next.

But what she couldn't see through the pandemonium were the Jewish prisoners. Even through the oily diesel smoke and the burning craters, Meg could see no striped civilians running for shelter, or their lives. However, she did notice that one of the few buildings left intact, besides the male and female barracks, were the communal showers.

The possibility of where they may have been herded into was too frightening to comtemplate as she ran hell-bent for leather towards them.

Fighting was the lightest in the prisoners' area of the camp, with casualties lying in the wake of the battle as a whole, which was moving with a life of its own.

Dead Stormtroopers and a few U.S. soldiers lain before Meg when she reached the building that housed the showers. Though the sight of so many dead German troops gave her a modicum of confidence in her quest, she knew there was _always_ something.

She slipped through the demolished front doors and crept through eerily silent hallways, also cluttered with the fighting dead. Seeing directional stencils, written in German, on the walls, Meg couldn't tell if she was going in the right direction.

Rather than let her ignorance in the language be the thing that doomed her grandmother and great-grandmother to death, she held up the small Pad to ask for a miracle.

"Stewie?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can this pad translate languages?"

"Afraid not," he said. "But if you could read the words phonetically, I can type it, here, in the home unit's computer for a translation."

"Alright. Sorry if I get the pronunciation wrong."

She read, and in a few moments Stewie replied with words that led her up one shot-up corridor and down another, until she reached a bend in the hallway.

Peering carefully around it, Meg was glad she did, because she could see two German soldiers guarding a heavy, steel door, unlockable only by a large wheel in the center, like those on naval ships she would see in the movies.

They wouldn't guard a shower for nothing, she figured. They're there.

A firefight wouldn't do. But something more surgical might. Looking back down the hall she came from, she saw the corpse of an American soldier slumped in a sitting position against the wall.

Meg snuck back and padded the body for what she was looking for. When she felt the grenades by his waist, she smiled grimly.

Returning to the corner with the grenades and wearing the soldier's helmet for protection, she felt the unfamiliar weapons in her hand and knew that this was the moment of truth. If she somehow slipped up, her one chance to save innocents and her family's timeline would die in cloud of Zyklon B.

Taking a deep, silent breath, she prayed, "Call of Duty, don't let me down," armed one of the grenades and leaned out to toss.

The two soldiers reacted a hair too late to shoot Meg down, as she ducked her head back and then dove for cover, but had plenty of time to scream in futile frustration before the messy end.

Meg quickly got up and ran around the corner to see the aftermath of what would happen if a military uniform store and a neighboring butcher shop exploded.

Fighting her nausea, she tip-toed across the gore and reached the door handle. Twisting at it twice, she finally managed to open the sealed door. It was the most delightful sight she had ever seen.

Distraught and frightened men, women and children were standing or huddling in family groups, not knowing what to make of a helmeted Meg standing in the doorway.

"Are you a soldier for the Allies?" one man asked.

For a moment, Meg thought about such an identity. If worse came to worse, and she was stranded in the war, what could be a better way to spend one's time than to contribute something positive, or worthwhile?

The wisdom of her actions in the present settled over like a gown of authority. Time. History. It meant nothing, just the accumulation of past _nows_. What _defined_ history, even personal history, was what one _did_ with the now that is given, and the ones to come.

With a voice of surety, Meg answered. "Yes, I'm with them. Is Hebrewbergmoneygrubber here? Hebrewbergmoneygrubber?"

"Yes" a voice was heard in the din of consternation. "We're here. Hello?"

"Barbara?"

"Meg?" Barbara joyously called from the corner where she and her mother were sitting. "I thought the commandant had you killed when he took you away."

"Almost," Meg admitted as she reached her through the crowds. "Look, you guys have to get out of here. There're American troops fighting out there. I'll lead you out, and you can go to them. They'll protect you. C'mon."

A corporal from Missouri leading his men in sweeps to find stragglers, glanced over to the concrete building a few hundred yards from him in time to see prisoners pouring out from the front doors, looking for somewhere to run to.

Calling his men to him, the officer ran over to the crowds, waving to catch their attention. When the prisoners saw him, they made a surging beeline to his location, and, upon reaching the corporal and his arriving men, every Jewish mother began joyously showing off their eligible daughters to the soldiers, to the soldiers' flattered, but mutual confusion.

Meg escorted Barbara and her mother out of the building personally, pointing to the mass of escapees gathering near the Americans.

"That's your ride, guys," Meg informed them.

Barbara turned back to Meg in worry. "You're not coming with us?"

Meg shrugged. "Nope. I've, uh, gotta stay with my unit. I did my part letting them know where I was."

Barbara's mother asked her. "You were an Allied spy?"

Meg shrugged again, smiling. "Guilty. Now you better go. No sense in you getting left behind."

Barbara looked glumly at Meg as her mother set off with a close group of others.

"We really hit it off, but, I guess I'll never see you again after today, will I?"

Meg fought the urge to tell the truth and simple shrugged one more time, saying, "Probably not, but some day, if you ever get to meet a girl who looks like me, make a friend of her, and I guarantee, you won't go wrong."

Barbara didn't understand, but she gave Meg a spontaneous hug anyway, and then ran to catch up to her mother and her group.

Meg watched them go with the deepest sense of satisfaction. The prisoners were set free and the Pewterschmidt bloodline was safe, and that meant that her immediate family was, also.

So concerned for her genealogy was Meg, however, she didn't hear a man creep up to her from behind and quietly point a well-oiled Luger at her temple.

A ragged, war-torn camp commandant stood with ill-disguised fury at Meg and his now freed prisoners.

"Come!" he ordered as he grabbed Meg by the shoulder and led her back into the shower building, unseen.

"You've released the prisoners I could have gassed so there would be no witnesses. You cost me any hope I had of covering up this operation, you Jewish whore," he growled from behind her.

In the face of her predicament, Meg flippantly asked the man, "Where's the good doctor?"

"Dead, _verdammit_. Killed before he could do the noble thing and wipe your people out. Well, I may not be able to get you all, but I can settle for you. Dead and alone in a storeroom. A fitting end for vermin," the commandant hissed as he forced her by gunpoint to enter an extremely large storage room.

The room was walled with shelving, even flanking both sides of the doorway. Boxes and canisters labeled in German script filled the place, but the only open area was the center of the room going towards the back, where the German shoved Meg into, hard enough for her to fall.

As the commandant entered the room and closed the door, Meg sat up and gave a smile that both surprised and alarmed the officer.

"Why are you smiling, wretch?"

The chilling answer came in the form of the raised hand that wore the ring of the second grenade's arming pin.

"Armageddon married in the morning," she joked grimly before ducking into a fetal ball.

The grenade, which she had palmed as she passed the building's ruined threshold, armed and tossed quickly under a doorway shelf as she was pushed, detonated.

The shockwave destroyed both the shelf's legs and the commandant's, as the shelving collapsed to the side, crushing the man and effectively barricading the door behind him.

As the equipment crashed to the floor, several boxes split open, freeing small, ruptured cans that released, under pressure, a cloying gas.

"_Nein!_"the German screamed from beneath the wreckage, once he remembered what was stored in the room. "_Zyklon B!_"

Meg decided now was the right time to vacate this time period. Hunching over the Return Pad she produced from her back pocket, she sought the word written in tiny type, _unfold_.

Finding it, she quickly pressed the button, and watched in amazement as the disk's panels unfurled, its size and mass became more magnified, and a large pillar in the center of the panels' array, extended up. When finished, the Return Pad in all of its glory, resembled a vague, flat, mechanical flower.

As the commandant struggled to see over the boxes to Meg, and remain conscious, the teen seemed to be talking to herself, her inferior, Jewish mind obviously addled from her desperate act.

"Stewie," Meg called out to the disk. "I pressed _unfold_ and the pad got big. Now what?"

"Stand on the circular panels," he ordered through the tiny speaker in the base of the central pillar. "See that blinking green button? Press that, and you're off."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Meg," Stewie added, his voice suddenly growing quieter and, surprisingly, more solemn. "I...I'm sorry for what's been happening to you. I heard everything that transpired through the Pad, and I want you to know that I had no true intention of endangering you, or our family line."

Despite the deadly setting, Meg had to smile warmly at his gesture.

"Thanks, Stewie. Y'know, for an evil seed, you're not that bad a guy."

"Yes, well," Stewie murmured in embarrassment. "Now that we gotten this Hallmark moment out of the way, I suppose all that's left to say is...Godspeed, Meg."

"Thanks, Stewie," Meg said with hopeful resignation to whatever path Fate would soon led her. "I'll see you soon, I hope."

She stood on the pad's panels, looking down at the evil man as the thickening vapors flowed further into the room, almost obscuring him from her sight.

"Hey, commandant," Meg yelled defiantly. "Remember that joke about wanting the acid, the carbon monoxide, or the Zyklon B?"

The doomed officer grunted hatefully in reply.

"Chef's choice," she smugly punch lined as she victoriously pressed the green button and was dragged, body and soul, from the year 1945 and the presence of another dead Nazi.

Somewhere, protected from all scrutiny in his sheltered headquarters, someone gave a leisured look at the curved screen before him. Concentric circles that marked key moments in history were crisscrossed with lacing path lines of travel through Space-Time.

The radiating circle that signified Meg Griffin's existence in 1945, winked out and became the glowing green dot that now carved its way towards times unknown.

'_The trap I set apparently caught the wrong prey,' _he thought as the dot slowed and, indeed, stopped._ 'But, perhaps, I can used her as bait to trap the real prey.'_

He swiveled in his chair, turning away from the Temporal TV, and pondered his next move.

Many thanks to our first contributor to this challenge fic...step forward and take a bow...Sketchpad


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Neolithic marriage…?

The spinning blue vortex spat Meg out the other end. She fell flat on her front in the dirt.

"OOOF!" she went as she hit the ground. She picked herself up and dusted down her ragged clothes,which had been slightly torn by her trip through the time machine. Meg then sat back down on the ground cross-legged,placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"where am i now?" she asked herself,as she looked around with her eyes. Then she spotted a few plumes of smoke in the distance. "come on,Meg…stop sitting here moping and head towards the smoke…" she said to herself,then got up,picked the return pad up and started the trek towards the smoke…

Back at the Griffin house, stewie had hold of the remote control unit and was looking at the display…it read 'destination time 10,000 BC'. Stewie turned rupert towards him and said "oh…just great, she's been sent to live with neolithics…" then he stopped and thought about Peter and Chris "no change there then…"

stewie then wandered over to his chest of drawers and pulled them open…looking for something to wear. He pulled out a miniature white suit and pink shirt, which he proceeded to put on. Once dressed,he went over to his floor standing mirror and looked at himself "ehhh…styling!" he went,then thought 'somethings missing'. He undid the top shirt button and picked up a pair of black sunglasses,then put them on,and put a second pair on Rupert.

"now that's more like it…" he replied "can't save the day without looking _cool_"

with that said,stewie went over to the time machine,with Rupert in one hand,and the remote in the other…and stepped inside.

"what I do now, I do for the benefit of others…and to keep certain people from divulging my secrets" he went, as the door closed and the machine powered up…

Meg walked for 20 minutes,until just ahead of her,she saw what looked like a village…a primitive looking village,but a village none the less,meaning food,shelter,clothes,a warm place to stay until she could get to a telephone and call her Mom and tell her about what stewie was up to,and to get a lift home. She walked in through the front gates of the village and was greeted by something unusual…men and women dressed in animal skins,using old fashoined tools to cook,clean, sculpt,and farm…and a whole hog roasting on a spit above a large open firepit in the middle of the village. A few of the residents looked at her in horror, others with curiosity on their faces…until a large,6 foot tall,well-defined blonde man approached her. He smiled at Meg…she smiled nervously back, then was hit on the head by a club and knocked out…

Stewie materialised at the same time period as what Meg had been sent to,in nearly the same location as she arrived "Meg…I'm here to…" he starts,then looks around and cant see her "BLAST! Where is that damned sister of mine?"

he then notices the smoke in the distance and guesses that is where Meg was headed to "damn these small legs of mine…it'll take me ages to cover that distance…" he goes,as he heads towards the smoke…

Meg woke up slowly. Her head was hurting. She bought her hands up to her head and rubbed her eyes,then fumbled around for her glasses,but found she couldn't move her hands very far apart. She found her glasses,put them on and saw two things...1,her hands were bound with twine. 2, she was now wearing a dress similar to the other women in the village. She scrambled to her now bare feet and looked around. She was in a large roundhouse, with a small fire in the middle, some basic clay pots,dishes,and bone knives and forks,an area which she identified as beds,as they were covered with lots of furry pelts,and the large blonde man in the far side of the house. He smiled at her once again...Meg screamed at him

"what am i doing here? Why have i been dressed like this? Why did you tie my hands together? Who are you anyway?" she went...not expecting an answer,but was surprised to get a response

"you...Conan's wife. Conan big chief's eldest son. Conan thinks you pretty" he went as he approached her slowly with a stone knife,which he then used to cut the twine binding her hands together.

"whoah...hold on there big guy, we can't be married...i never said anything to you" Meg replied,as she rubbed her wrists to get circulation going again

"I smile at you,You smile back at Conan...mean you like Conan. Conan perform marriage ceremony in front of witnesses...we married" he replied.

Meg looked at him with shock on her face "no...Conan, we can't be married...i'm not from around here" she replies,as she sat down on the furry pelts on the bed, then beaconed him to sit next to her. Meg rolls her eyes and goes "this is gonna sound corny as hell,and far fetched and unbelievable...because even i don't believe it,but...i'm not from here,wherever here is. All i know is i fell out of a spinning blue vortex and ended up here, and i'm quite sure it's all to do with...STEWIE!" she went,raising her voice at the end "he's responsible for this...i swear i'll make him sorry..."

Conan looked down at his feet,sad "you mean...you no like Conan?" he asks

Meg shakes her head "i'm sorry Conan. I'm flattered you like me...and you think i'm pretty...wait, do you _really _think i'm pretty?" she went.

Conan nodded and smiled "yes. Conan think you most pretty girl in whole village" he went

Meg smiled,and blushed "oh Conan..." she went, then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Conan only speak truth. Conan's wife must stay...feast prepared in honour of marriage" he goes

Meg looked at him "well...i am hungry,so a little food wont go amiss...and my name is Meg" she replies to him

He looks at her "me...Conan...you...Meg..." he went. Meg nodded. "pretty name for pretty lady. Now come,Meg...we must enjoy feast in our honour" he went, as he took her by the hand and gently pulled her outside to the village square, where the rest of the villagers were waiting for them. A loud cheer went up from the villagers as they emerged,then Conan led Meg around to the far side, and the head of the feast, where a large,elderly looking man wearing a feathered headress was sat next to an old woman,and a younger woman. Conan sat down,and Meg sat next to him.

"Meg...meet father, Chief Rufus, mother Loran and sister Halle" he went "our family rule here many village strong and plentiful" he went. Meg smiled at them and went"hello"

Chief Rufus smiled back at her, and said in an older,wizend voice " you arrive...make son happy. Now i can rest knowing village will be safe in future,as son has woman to support him"

Meg smiled an awkward smile at him "err...thanks, i guess" she started, but added "but i really can't stay. I've already told Conan i'm not from around here,and i must get back to where i belong...somehow"

Conan stood up in front of the village and clapped his hands together twice. The tribal music stopped and everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on him.

"my village...my friends. Today i become man,by taking wife...but wife say she can't stay..."he went and looked at her when he said that "so i make desision on future. Where Meg go...Conan go. We leave together"

Meg had a look of shock on her face "Wait...Conan...that's...sweet,but i don't think you can come with me..." she goes, then all of a sudden, a familiar voice shouts out "A-HA!...there you are,Meg" the villagers part and a small baby was standing there,wearing a white,but very dirty, suit,sunglasses,a teddy bear in his pocket who was also wearing glasses and holding a remote control in his hands.

Meg stood up and looked "STEWIE? STEWIE!" she goes, as she pushes her way over to him, grabs him and hugs him,but also has a few tears coming down her face "i'm so happy to see you...and so MAD at you" she goes "what happened...how did i get here?"

Stewie has an awkward look on his face "err, well...would you still believe me if i said i was really an evil genius trapped in this body, and that i sent you here in a time machine...?"

Meg pulls Stewie away from her self and holds him at arms length "say whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Stewie shakes his head "never mind...you're asleep on the sofa...and this is all a dream. Now put me down and take my hand...we're going to wake up"

Meg put Stewie down on the ground and took hold of his hand. Stewie then pressed the recall button on his machine,the return pad opened up and a spinning blue vortex appeared just in front of them. The villagers panicked and Ran, but Conan stood there looking at it, and Meg. Conan had a tear in his eye. Meg turned her head to look at him and smiled "i'm sorry...i got to go"

Meg and stewie step forward onto the pad and the pad goes into the blue vortex, but Conan runs at it, and steps through it with them, and it vanishes...

Two young people and a baby fall out of a spinning blue vortex onto a cobblestone road. The three of them pick themselves up and dust themselves down. Meg looks over at Conan and goes "what are you doing,Conan? I told you you couldn't come with me"

Conan looks at her "Meg...Conan loves Meg. Conan go where Meg go. Do what married people do"

"well...this is great..." Stewie went, looking at the control unit "big dumb blonde there threw the calibration of the temporal vortex out. It was set for two people,not three. It didn't have enough power to get us back home,and now theres only enough juice in it to get one of us home to recharge it"

Meg gulped "then...i'm really not asleep on the sofa?" she asked. Stewie shook his head no"hey...i was trying to stop you from freaking out" he replied, but added "and it looks like i'll have to leave you here for a few hours so i can recharge and recalibrate the vortex generator"

"Just where is...here?" Meg asked

Stewie looked at the control display "210 AD...roman empire. And the wormhole kept us in Europe because it was knocked out of balance..." Stewie went, looking at Conan with a scowl

"Conan sorry...Conan not mean to cause Meg and short man problems" he went,looking sorry for himself

"yes...well, i'm sorry Meg...you'll have to find somewhere to hide for a short while,until i can come back with the control unit fully charged. But in the meantime...take this" Stewie went,as he pulled what looked like a round, flashing brooch off the control unit "this is a temporal marker. Wear this, and i can find you anywhere"

"Thanks Stewie..." she went,then knelt down and kissed him on his forehead "hurry back"

"I will...you be careful" Stewie went, as he hit the recall button and a small vortex just big enough for Stewie appeared and he and the pad disappeared through into it. It closed behind him, and left Meg and Conan standing on the cobblestone road...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Roman ructions

The two teens stood there on the cobblestone road, and waited. In the distance a sound of marching feet was approaching. Conan held his arm out and pushed Meg back gently

"Conan not know what noise is…Conan protect meg" he went

Meg went "Sounds like an army on the march…"

Over the brow of the hill appeared a leigon of Roman Soldiers, with their Commander and flagbearer up front, with his second in command. He pulls his horse up next to the two teens and signals to his troops to stop

"well, well…what do we have here?" he asks, as he looks at them "they do not look like the clothes of Roman Citizens, do they Captain?"

"No sir, they don't….they look like escaped slaves" the captain went, as he jumped down from his horse. A few soldiers broke ranks and came up and stood next to their Captain and drew their swords. Conan's face went into a mean growl "you no hurt Meg, or Conan hurt you…"

"AHH, he sounds like a primitive sir, from up in the hill tribes to the north of here. They are reputed to be fine fighters…he could make an excellent Gladiator" the Captain went, then added "take them alive and put them in chains…"

the guards started to move in closer, but Conan grabbed one soldier, and disarmed him of his short sword, then started fighting with the other soldiers on his own. A sudden scream from behind him made him freeze. Another soldier had sneaked behind them and grabbed Meg and was holding his sword to her throat

"surrender…or watch her die…" he went. Conan dropped his head, and the sword to the ground. He was quickly set upon by a few soldiers and given a beating for his troubles. Then he and Meg were dragged to the rear of the leigon, where their captured soldiers and slaves were kept. They were attached to the line via a neck chain, and their hands manacled and feet chained. Up front. The Leigonaire signalled that they were moving on, and the troop and their trophies were marched onwards, towards home.

Stewie was charging the unit up on the machine back at the Griffin house, in 21st century Quahog. He had once again changed his clothes, as his suit had been ruined by walking to find Meg.

"what do you mean by that Rupert?" Stewie asked, looking at his toy bear. "no…I don't know how Meg is only worry is that they found somewhere safe to stay and wait for me to return" he went, then pressed another button on the time machine, and the monitor came on. It showed a flashing red dot…but the dot was on the move "DAMN THEM! I told them to stay hidden and stay put!"

Back in 210 AD, Meg,Conan and the other captured slaves were forced into the marketplace, where there were lots of Romans waiting to inspect them and to hopefully buy themselves a servant. The auctioneer stepped up and started his spiel, rushing through the sales as quickly as he could…finally Meg and Conan were bought before the audience.

"Now then,ladies and gentlemen…these two were captured standing by the roadside. It is believed by their clothing that they are from the hill tribes, a savage, brutal man took out several soldiers on his own,before being subdued. Look at the definition on this young man here…why, if he wasn't here before you in chains, he would be here before you as a god. Surely there is a homeowner who could use someone as muscular and strong as him"

"2 Denari's" called one bidder

"3 Denari's" went another bidder

"I'll give you 10 Denari's" went a stocky man from the back "and a further five for the female" the crowds grumbled and shook their heads, whilst the auctioneer smiled

"15 Denari's for the pair…going once, twice…sold!"

With that, Meg and Conan were grabbed roughly by their chains on the neck collars and dragged off to the side, where their new owner was waiting ready. The handler took the small leather pouch off the buyer,and he took hold of the chains. He led them out towards a cart he had up front,loaded them in, then got on and went "HYAA!" and whipped the reins,making his horse move.

They travelled a short distance and stopped at a large building outside of a small colusseum. He undid the chains from the cart,and pulled them into the building,where there was another man waiting for him. He passed the chain attached to Conan to him and went "I think I've found our newest star…take care of him, and find out how good he is…this one's a present for my Daughter"

he then dragged Meg into the house. Once inside, the man calls out "Carmenia…I have a present for you"

A young girl comes running out from another room "for me Daddy?" she asks, as she see's Meg standing there in the leapord print dress and chains.

"I promised you if you were good, I would buy you your own servant…but you must promise to look after her. she's a primitive, so can't understand us"

Carmenia nods her head "yes daddy". The young girl then took hold of the chain and went "come with me…let's get you cleaned up…"

The young girl led her up to her chambers. Once inside, she closed the door and let go of the chain. She then ran over to her bed,pushed her hand under the matress and searched for something. She then pulls her hand back out with a small, brass key in it. Carmenia skips over to Meg and then undoes the neck collar, then the manacles, but left the shackles on her ankles.

Meg brings her hands up and rubs her neck "Thank you…" she went. The young girl looked at her with shock on her face "you…you can talk!"

"of course I can talk, quite well as a matter of fact" Meg replied. Carmenia went "but you're supposed to be a primitive…"

"don't let my clothes fool you…believe me I don't usually wear stuff like this...but at least it's better than the last lot..." Meg answered.

Carmenia looked at Meg and smiled "I like you, you're funny" she went, then went over to her wardrobe and pulled a purple coloured tunic out, with a blue coloured fabric belt and a pair of leather sandals. She then gave them to Meg and went "for you…"

Meg smiled at her,but then looked down at her feet. "how am I supposed to change with my feet chained?" she asked.

"you promise you wont run away?" asked Carmenia.

"I promise" Meg went, as the young girl undid them with the small key. Meg nodded her approval and went over to behind a screen to change. The leopard-skin dress gets draped over the screen,and the purple tunic gets pulled over. A few minutes later,Meg steps out from behind the screen in it. Carmenia jumps up and claps "wow…looks so pretty on you" she comments.

Meg smiled smally, then yawned and stretched, indicating she was tired. Carmenia looked at her and went "tired?" Meg nodded her head and went "um huh…I never knew jumping through time and being forcibly marched could be so tiring"

Carmenia took hold of Meg's hand and led her to a room just behind her chambers. It had a small bed in there, with a table,chair,mirror, a bone handled brush and a few other personal items on the table, and a lamp.

"I had this room made up for when Daddy said I could have my own servant to help me…so this is your room…umm, what do I call you?" Carmenia asked.

Meg looked at her and replied "my name is Meg". Carmenia looked at her and went "that's not a very Roman name…I'll call you…Megana"

"Whatever…I just want to sleep for a bit" Meg went, then settled down on the bed.

Carmenia went over and pulled the blanket over her "Goodnight,Megana"

Stewie picked up the remote control to his time machine, and ran a diagnostic on it "hmmm,settings ok…calibration ok…vortex generator ok…temporal marker tracker ok" he went running through a few checks on it…but suddenly heard the front door to the house being opened, then closed, and the TV being turned on. Stewie left his room and wandered over to the top of the stairs and looked at who had entered,but saw no-one, then brian emerges from the kitchen with a beer in his hand,walks over to the sofa, and crashes out

"oh man…my dogs are killing me…" he went, then looked around and noticed how quiet the house was.

"helloo…anyone here?" he called, then got stewie's voice back "of course theres someone here,dog…as much as I'd like to leave this plethora of idiocracy I can't"

"Oh…hey stewie. Where's everyone else?" Brian asked.

Stewie answered "Chris, Lois and the fat man went out…Meg is helping me with something"

Brian nodded "OK…call me if you two need anything"

Stewie went back into his room "the day I need you for anything will be a sad day indeed…" he went,then closed the door to his room and went over to the machine and climbed inside. He then attempted to activate the controls…the machine powered up, but then smoke started coming out of the panel, and it powered down. "BLAST!" stewie went as he climbed out, opened the smoking panel and looked inside,pulled out a smoking circuit,and went "Damn and Blast! Now I got to fix this thing"

The next morning,Meg was woken up by Carmenia

"wake up,Megana! Wake up! Can you help me to get ready?" she asks "My father says we can watch him training the gladiators if I'm ready for breakfast on time"

Meg streched,then swung herself out of bed. "what am I supposed to do?" Meg asked "I've never been a slave before…"

"You're not a slave…you're my servant…but I've always _really _wanted a big sister" Carmenia went with a smile on her face.

Meg also smiled as she picked up the hair brush and started to brush Carmenia's hair "where I come from, I have 2 younger brothers,but really wanted a sister to do things with…" she said

The two young girls went over to the training area after breakfast, Meg following Carmenia around behind as she had been told that was were a servant's place was,yet she was not being treated as one by the young mistress. Once inside the colluseum, Carmenia and Meg were watching the gladiators practising,when Meg noticed Conan fighting off 4 gladiators. He roared in anger as he swung the training sword,knocking over the 4 of them and standing proudly over them

"Conan strong…Conan win!" he went, as another 6 men ran over and grabbed him to hold him back. He looked up and saw Meg in the stands and went mad "MEG!" he screamed, then got a sudden surge in strength,and threw the 6 men off him…he then grabbed a real sword from one of the guards and forced his way through the arena,jumped at the wall,climbed it,grabbed Meg and started fighting his way towards freedom,dragging Meg behind him.

Carmenia shouted "Wait…Megana! Don't go!" as she was being dragged out of there by Conan, who was forcing his way through…and out.

Stewie put the repaired time circuit back in the time machine,and stepped back inside "I only hope the repair holds long enough to return us" he went as the door closed behind him and the machine powered up and locked onto Meg's temporal marker. A bright flash, and stewie found himself standing in a field outside of a roman settlement, from which there was the sounds of fighting coming. Meg and Conan suddenly appear running over the brow of a small hill a few hundred feet away from himself,being chased by roman soldiers and guards from the colluseum. He signals to Meg "over here…" and waves.

The two of them run towards Stewie,and Meg gives him a hug "am i ever glad to see you,Stewie" she goes, then says "let's move it Conan" Conan shakes his head

"No pretty Meg. Conan stay to make sure you and small man be safe…this what Conan want" he replies, then kissed her on the lips "your kiss stay with Conan…make him strong…now GO!"

"I'm not going to argue with him…"Stewie went as he pressed the recall button on his machine, and a vortex appeared in front of them. He then took hold of Meg's hand as the pad pulled her into the vortex with him…

A/N:Stewie's machine…is it reliable? Not really. Where will the next vortex take Meg and Stewie to? We'll have to wait and find out…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Future's imperfections

"stewie…is this thing supposed to be this bumpy?" Meg asked, as she was holding on for dear life to the return pad's central stem,whilst looking around the swirling,blue Temporal Vortex

"it'll smooth out in a minute…give it time" Stewie replied,then muttered under his breath _"I hope"_

Stewie looked at the control panel in his hand…it was displaying their location in time relevant to their location. He saw that their time was slowly approaching "we're nearly there…hold on…" he went. Suddenly, the pad accelerated, and the control panel's time counter shot past their destination time of 2011…2012…2013…2015…2020…2030…2050…2100…then it started to slow down, until it stopped on the year 2111. The Vortex opened up, and Stewie and Meg appeared in the middle of a green banked field. A loud booming voice comes from nowhere…

"you there…clear the area,please…we are about to begin construction…move to a safe distance" it went, as a small tracked robot with an arm holding a small round sphere appears over the bank. Meg grabs Stewie,who in turn folds the return pad up and grabs it, and then starts backing up away from the robot. The robot uses its arm and pushes the small sphere into the ground, then a small water hose comes out and whets the sphere. Meg and Stewie feel the ground start to shake underneath them, then this series of small,house sized spheres start springing up from the ground, as well as a smooth roadway,sidewalks,street signs,lighting, and furniture. Meg falls down on her backside to the newly created roadway with Stewie…the both of them looking dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

A siren goes off, then the voice goes "construction complete…I think we've earned our pay for this,guys…" then an older Latino man wearing what looked like a suit, with a futuristic twist walks over the bank along the sidewalk. He tugs on his flourescent vest, and smiles. He then walked over towards Meg and Stewie and looks at them,but loses the smile

"just what in the hell do you think you were doing,young lady?" he asked "didn't you hear me that this was a construction zone?"

Meg stood up,picking Stewie back up with her "sorry sir…didn't mean to land here…wherever here is" she replies

"Where here is? Don't you live here in Quahog then?" he asked

"Yes-sir…on Spooner Street" Meg replies. The man has a small smile on his face

"Ah…the historical district…you must be a re-enact-or then…go see my foreman down the bottom there,and she will arrange transportation back for you" the older man went, then walked on down the street,checking the housing spheres and street out.

Meg started walking down the street to the end, where there were a few other Men and Women wearing hi-vis vests, and all looking pleased with themselves over the recently constructed neighbourhood. A few strange looking Cars and Bikes were parked next to some equally strange looking vans and heavy trucks, with a sign on the sides saying P&G Construction (2030) Ltd…Building the future with roots in the past.

Meg calls out "hello…is the foreman around?" a young woman turns and looks at her.

"can I help you Miss?" she asks

"um…I guess…the gentleman up there said you could arrange for transportation back to Spooner street for me" Meg answers. The young woman nods,then signals to Meg to follow her. Stewie was checking the control panel on his machine,trying to work out why it and the return pad jumped past the set destination time

"I need to find somewhere that has tools and some components for me to check these two things out" Stewie went to Meg "I think we will be alright here for a while…can't see any obvious signs of trouble"

The young woman opens a door to a cylindrical container. "this will take you wherever you want to go…" she says, then walks off back towards the site office. Meg picks Stewie up, and steps into the cylinder. Suddenly she feels herself being pushed along at great speed, and she sees the City of Quahog flying by underneath themselves as they ride along in the Travel Tubes. They suddenly stop, and the door opens up for them. A computers voice greets them with "Destination: Historical District. Please watch your step"

Meg and Stewie were stood there looking around in amazement. They were stood on what was the corner of Spooner Street and Middle Road, yet Spooner Street looked like it was now a tourist attraction, bustling with activity. There were sideshows, Entertainers, some of the houses had been converted into things like Shops, or Cafés. Suddenly another young man approached Meg and went "You're supposed to be her, Aren't you? Can I have my picture taken with you?"

"Sure...I guess so" Meg replies, as the young man puts his arm around her shoulders and his parents take a picture with a hovering camera. The young man then turns to her and says "Thanks...wow...I can't believe I had my picture taken with her..."

Another woman comes running up towards Meg and goes "There you are...what are you doing down here...and what are you wearing? Get up to 31 Spooner street now and dress like her..." she goes, then mutters something about re-enact-ors being too big for their boots...

Stewie looks up at Meg "Our house? What's so special about our house?" he asks

"One way to find out,Stewie..." Meg goes, as the two of them walk up Spooner street and walk into their house, past the many tourists who were taking pictures, or having their picture taken with other people who sort of looked like their Family...Suddenly 'Peter' walks up to her and goes "There she is...our darling daughter..." then bends down to hug her, but whispers into her ear _'what are you doing dressed like that? You know that Meg never dressed like that...go change...quickly...we'll stall them for a few minutes_"

with that, he lets go of her, whilst 'Lois' signalled for her to get upstairs. Meg nodded, then ran up the stairs to what was supposed to be her room with Stewie in her arms.

"What on Earth is going on here,Stewie?" Meg asks all panicky as she puts him down "And WHEN are we? they weren't our parents"

Stewie looked at the control panel, and shook his head "The year 2111, Quahog, and what appears to be our house..." he replied "I told you that the Tachyon Pulse Receiver was all over the place, and it can't establish a good lock on our home pad...yet it bought us here...why?" Stewie mused for a few seconds, then had a brainwave "if this _is _our house, and this _is _the year 2111, and everything _is _still intact here...then maybe my machine is still in my room...I can recover the pulse receiver from it here, and it should be able to take us home on the next leap..."

Meg nodded her head enthusiastically "I hope so Stewie...I hope so..." she replied, then went "You go sort that out, I guess I'd better get changed...again..."

with that, Meg went over to her wardrobe and flung the doors open, yet instead of seeing all her various outfits in there...she saw the same 4 items of clothing...over and over again. Meg groaned as she picked up one of them, then changed into it. A few minutes later, Meg emerged from her room looking like she always did...

"UGH...I thought the future would have better clothes than this..." she commented as she came down the stairs and stood next to her 'family'

'Peter' looked a little slimmer than the real Peter

'Lois' had blonde hair...instead of her regular hair colour

'Chris' actually looked normal, and quite healthy, rather than fat

'Brian' was human...enough said

but no sign of Stewie...

Suddenly 'Peter' chirps up "Ladies and Gentlemen...we...The Griffins...would like to welcome you into our humble home, this place that holds so many memories, and so many stories...but the most famous story of all we are about to tell. Many years ago...My Wife gave Birth to our Three Children...Megan, Christopher, and Stewart. Now Megan and Christopher both went on to be successful in their own way, but our youngest son...Stewart, went on to create what we all take for granted today...the Instant Constructed House. His inspired Genius meant that housing construction was revolutionised...and people could finally afford property. His idea helped to create the World's largest construction company, with backing from my Wife's Family, the Pewtershmidt's...ladies and Gentlemen...I give you...our great grandson, Stewart Gilligan Griffin the Third"

A Spotlight suddenly shone on the stairs, and a tall, 30-odd year old looking man who had a remarkable resemblance to Stewie walked slowly down the stairs to a round of applause from the audience, and the other actors who were playing the Griffins...All except Meg, who stood there looking Dumbfounded

Stewart stepped down off the staircase and stood next to the actors and Meg, then smiled whilst the camera's were all taking pictures.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Stewie's room, Stewie was pulling the Time Machine apart, looking for the Tachyon Pulse Receiver. He unfolded the return pad and opened up the compartment on the base, pulled the damaged Receiver out, and replaced it with what he thought would be a good Tachyon Pulse Receiver. He then closed the compartment back up and closed the return pad as well.

"Hopefully that should sort it..." he goes, as he then leaves his room and wanders over to the top of the stairs and calls out "MEG!"

the audience, Stewart, Meg and the Griffin actors all suddenly look up at the landing

"Who is THAT?" Stewart asks...looking at Stewie

the front door to the house suddenly flies open, and the actress who played Meg comes in "Sorry I'm late...my Fusion Reactor Core on the car needed to be changed..." she started, then looked at the real Meg with shock "Who is THAT?" she goes, pointing at Meg.

Meg gets an awkward look on her face, and she starts to back towards the stairs, and starts walking up them backwards "Err...Hi" she went "I'm Meg Griffin..." she goes, then picks Stewie up "and this is my baby Brother...Stewie. We'd really like to stay and chat...but..." she finishes off, then turns and runs with Stewie in her arms into her room, then locks the door

"Get us out of here Stewie...NOW!" she goes, as Stewie unfolds the pad and starts to set the control panel for a jump back in time

"Alright...keep your hat on Meg..." he goes, as they hear someone banging on the door to the room, followed by a voice "Open this door young lady...don't make us call the Police on you..."

Stewie signals to her "Get on...we're out of this place"

Meg rushes over to the return pad and grabs on to the central stem, as Stewie pushes the button to activate the time travel circuit...just as the door to Meg's Bedroom flies open from being kicked. The actors and Stewart suddenly witness a bright flash of light...and then the spot where the two people had been seconds before was empty...

"Here we go again..." Meg says, as she holds on to the stem with her left hand, and whilst trying to hold onto her newly acquired Beanie with her right.

Stewie was watching the time counter on the control panel count down the years...but once again, the panel overshot the year 2011 and continued on counting down...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Western headache

A dusty, windswept plain suddenly erupts in a large, blue/white glowing ball of energy, and 2 people and an upside down metal-looking flower appear on its surface.

"Where are we now?" Meg goes despairingly

Stewie looks at the control panel and sighs...

"According to this thing...we've arrived in the late 1880's...at the height of the Gold rush" he replies "and according to my locator, we are approximately 3 miles from the nearest settlement"

"Great...so how do we get there?" Meg asks...just as a stagecoach appears over the horizon and heads in their direction. Stewie folds the time machine return pad up to its small, disc sized transportable state and tucks it under his arm, as Meg holds out her thumb. The stagecoach driver see's the two young people and pulls the reigns, making the horses slow...then stop next to them. Meg scoops down, Grabs Stewie, and then thanks the driver as they climb aboard the coach. Inside, there were 2 gentlemen...one dressed as a cowboy, another as a gambler type. There was also a Lady, dressed in a long flowing mid-western style dress and carrying a small umbrella. The three passengers all looked at the new arrivals with mixed looks, ranging from curiosity to what are you wearing?

Meg, sensing all eyes were on them, smiled and said "Hello"

The lady smiled back at her and replied "hello hun...what are you two young ones doing so far out of town on your own...in your nightclothes?"

Meg looked at her with shock "Nightclothes? We're not in our nightclothes...and you wouldn't believe me if I told you how we got here"

"I'm Miss Tanner. Owner of the Saloon in town" the Lady added

"Meg Griffin and this is my baby Brother Stewie" Meg replied

"Pleased to meet you" Miss Tanner replied, then the coach went back to silence for the remainder of the short journey into town

The stagecoach pulled to a stop in the high street of the mining town. It's passengers disembarked and 2 of them looked around in amazement

"Looks just like the town a few miles outside of Quahog" Meg noted as she picked Stewie back up and headed towards the saloon with Miss Tanner. The two ladies entered, and the bartender acknowledged his boss as she walked in, then sat down on a bar stool at the far end.

"Good trip, Miss Tanner?" he asked as he walked up to her

"No luck, I'm afraid Jesse. We still haven't got ourselves a cabaret act" Miss Tanner replied, as Jesse put a shot glass down in front of her and poured her a shot of a brown liquid into the glass, which she then grabbed and downed in one gulp, then made a face before nodding her head at him

"Would you like a drink, hun?" she turned and asked Meg

"Err...do you have any Coca Cola?" she asked

"Why do you want to drink a Medicine?" Miss Tanner asked, and then nodded to Jesse who poured Meg a shot of the same brown liquid into another glass. Meg looked at the stuff in the glass, raised it to examine it...took a sniff, made a face...then took a deep breath and swallowed the liquid. Meg started coughing uncontrollably, with a look of disgust on her face.

"YUK!" Meg went "What was that?" She asked, as she caught her breath

"Bourbon, Miss" Jesse replied "Best Bourbon in the county"

Meg shook her head "Remind me never to start drinking..." she went to Stewie, who was sitting up on the bar with a glass of Milk in his hands

Miss Tanner sighed "I guess that means we'll never get to use our Hall out back..." she went

"What kind of Hall?" Meg asked

"Our Music Hall. We had it built in the hope we could encourage some travelling acts to perform for the town as they were passing through...but no-one seems interested" Miss Tanner replied

"Don't mean to sound impertinent...but I sing..." Meg replied, feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in

Miss Tanner looked at this young woman sitting next to her, and smiled "well now...is that a fact? Let's take you to my wardrobe; I think I may have something that'll fit you..."

A few hours later, Miss Tanner and Jesse were stood in their music hall...Jesse behind the bar, Miss Tanner on stage making an announcement to a packed hall

"Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome to the Southside Music Hall. Tonight...opening night, we have a very special young woman who came into town with me with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a baby in her arms. I give you...Miss Megan Griffin..."

Suddenly a piano starts playing a tune, and a young lady in a hooped western-style dress and carrying a small, white umbrella, struts onto the stage, and then bursts into song to applause from the rowdy audience

"_Hello my baby, hello my honey...hello my rag time gal..._

_Send me a kiss by wire...baby my hearts on fire!_

_If you refuse me, honey you lose me...and you'll be left alone_

_So baby...telephone...and tell me I'm your own..."_

Miss Tanner stood next to the bar, smiling "She's not bad..."

Stewie shook his head "why is it she gets all the credit for my prank? If it wasn't for me...neither of us would be here now" he huffed, then turned his attention back to repairing the Return Pad with the few small tools he carried...

As Meg came off stage after singing a few songs, Miss Tanner approached her and gave her a hug

"That was really good, Meg...different, but really good" she went, then asked her "how long are you two in town for?"

Meg looked at Miss Tanner "Not long, Miss Tanner. Me and Stewie have to be going soon...why?" she asked

"Well...you did such a good job entertaining tonight; I'd like you to stay on as our resident artiste..." Miss Tanner replied

"REALLY? WOW!" Meg went excitedly, then a thought struck her "I...I'd like to say yes to your offer, Miss Tanner...but I can't. We belong somewhere else sorry"

"I see..." Miss Tanner replies "if you change your mind...come see me" she goes, then dips into her purse and pulls out a brand new $20 bill from that year and gives it to Meg "until then...here is your money for tonight"

Meg takes the $20 off her, and looks at it, suddenly there is shouting from her left, and then the sound of a bottle being smashed...then a man goes flying along the bar and tumbles off the end. The cry of "FIGHT!" goes out, and then a massive brawl involving most of the bar's patrons' begins. Meg yelps, and then grabs Stewie off the barstool he was sitting on, and runs with him over towards the stage. The fight starts to get out of hand, and the local Sherriff was called, but not before an angry patron kicked over one of the stage lights, knocking burning lime over the stage and setting the drapery on fire around the stage. Meg and Stewie find themselves trapped on the stage by the fire

"Stewie...is that thing going to work this time?" Meg asks him hopingly

"I've recalibrated the ionic capacitor, bypassed the Flux Chamber..." he began, but Meg butted in

"A simple yes or no would do..." she went, as she backed further onto the stage with him in her arms, away from the burning front

"I think so, Meg...Yes" he replied, then threw it on the floor in front of them. The Return Pad unfurled itself and Meg and Stewie got on. Stewie began the teleport sequence, just as a large, burning beam started creaking above their heads. Miss Tanner saw Meg and Stewie trapped on the stage, and holding on to some strange-looking device, when the beam above them breaks and starts falling towards them. Miss Tanner screams out, just as a blinding blue/white flash comes from the stage, then the beam hits the stage where Meg and Stewie had been mere seconds before...

"That was too close..." Stewie went, as he checked the controls for the Pad

Meg just breathed a heavy sigh...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Royal pain(part 1)

A crackling blue/white ball of energy suddenly appeared in the middle of a green field, causing its animal inhabitants to scatter in all directions. Meg and Stewie are left looking around in confusion.

"Where are we, Stewie?" Meg groans "please tell me we're home..."

"You should have asked 'when are we', actually..." Stewie replied, and then looked at the control panel "12th century England...not far from..." Stewie started, then double checked his co-ordinates "...Camelot..."

"Camelot?" isn't that a Myth?" Meg answered, thinking back to her History lessons "You know...King Arthur, knights of the Round Table and all that..."

"OI! Why are thou bothering my flock?" a man shouts as he comes running over the brow of the hill, waving a Sheppard's crook at them. Meg suddenly gets up and grabs Stewie, who was holding on to the folded time machine, and starts running as best she could in the Western Dress and Boots. She ran straight towards a wooden fence and clamoured over, and started running down the dirt track road...all the while being chased by the Sheppard. She turns around a corner and smacks straight into a knight on horseback with his Squire...making his Horse rear up and nearly throwing the Knight. He regains control of his Horse and lifts his helmet's faceguard up and stares down hard at this young woman laying on her backside in the dirt, holding on to a baby.

"Where is thou off to in such a hurry, milady?" the Knight asks her, just as the Sheppard rounds the corner and looks at the knight

"Thank you for catching this rustler for me...sir Knight" the Sheppard goes, a little out of breath

"Rustler?" Meg goes with surprise in her voice, as the Squire and the Sheppard pick her up off the ground, then the Squire starts to bind her hands with rope "you don't understand...i just appeared in that field...I wasn't doing anything to your sheep!"

"Black magic!" replied the Sheppard "i think the magistrate needs to see her, Sir Knight..."

"Agreed..." the Knight goes, as he takes the end of the rope off his Squire and ties it to his saddle, then gently spurs his horse forwards, pulling Meg by the rope with him, whilst his Squire took hold of Stewie and carried him under protest "Let me go you imbecilic knave...!"

A few miles of being dragged later, the Knight, Squire, Sheppard, Meg and Stewie approached a large Castle gate. The guard on the watch tower shouts out to the men below "State your business"

The Knight shouts back "Sir Taren of Broadway... I have a Prisoner for the stocks of Camelot"

"But i didn't do anything!" Meg protests, as she is pulled forwards again as the Castle's Portcullis is raised to grant them entrance...

A crowd of peasants and castle staff start to crowd as Meg and Stewie are bought into the castle's court. The knight undoes the rope from his saddle, and climbs down off his horse holding the rope. His Squire stands next to him, holding onto a squirming Stewie...

"This is your entire fault, Stewie!" Meg goes at him harshly "if you hadn't of pushed me into your stupid machine...neither of us would be here now!"

"Yes, well...guess what? I feel like The Doctor, bouncing around time with a less than glamorous assistant..." Stewie replied

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Meg goes

"Precisely" he snidely goes, then turns his head away

The Court's Magistrate walks down from his office in the keep "What does thou want, Sir Taren?" he asks as he approaches

"Begging your pardon, Magistrate...but this Sheppard here claims that this young wench was bothering his flock and she was in the process of running from him when I caught her" Sir Taren went, as he pulled the rope and Meg was snapped towards the Magistrate. The Magistrate looked at her and her clothing and asked her "who is your Mistress? Those are not the clothes of a peasant girl..."

"They were given to me..." Meg replied "and I'm not a peasant either...I'm from a middle class family"

"She speaks in strange accents, Sir Taren...what part of the Kingdom did you bring her from?" the Magistrate asks the Knight

"From a few Hectares away, just to the North of Camelot" Sir Taren replied

"For god's sake, you blithering moron!" Stewie chirped up angrily "Isn't it obvious that we AREN'T from around here?"

The Magistrate and the Knight both looked at Stewie with shock "What? Never met a super intelligent baby genius before?" he added

"Witchcraft! The Baby speaks...it is unholy!" goes the Magistrate, and then adds "put them in the stocks until King Arthur returns tonight. His Majesty will make a wise ruling on them"

With those words uttered, castle guards roughly grabbed Meg and marched her over to a wooden foot stocks in the middle of the courtyard. They sat her down, pushed her feet down into the cut-outs on the bottom and closed the top, whilst another guard brought an old shackle and chain out from a shed. They attached the chain to the padlock that was to hold the two halves together, and placed the shackle around Stewie's neck. They then locked the stocks, undid Meg's hands, and passed Stewie over to her, so the two of them were kept together. The Magistrate held his hand up in the air and the courtyard went silent.

"By Royal Order...no-one is allowed to approach them, in the small chance this Witch would place a hex on you...his Royal Majesty will decide her fate when he returns" he went, then turned around and walked back towards the stone steps leading to his office

"Out of a Fire...and into a Frying Pan!" Meg went angrily at Stewie "all I want to do is get back home, where it is warm, safe...and I'm not being held against my will every few hours!"

"Be grateful you have had this chance to experience MY genius first hand, Megan...apart from Brian, YOU are the only other member of this clandestine Family unit to know about this invention" Stewie snapped back "and to think...all I wanted was a few hours to myself, so I could concentrate on some new ideas I've recently had"

Meg and Stewie stared at each other, until Stewie shifted position and turned onto his side in her arms

"What are you doing?" Meg asked

"It seems to me we are going to be here a while...so I'm going to catch up on some sleep, if you don't mind" Stewie replied, then stretched and yawn, and closed his eyes...then started gently sucking on his thumb

Meg looked at stewie...and a small smile crept across her face. Stewie was a baby, after all...and her brother. Meg noted how cute he looked trying to sleep in her arms, so she gently cradled him and started humming a lullaby to him

A few hours later, in the light of early evening, 2 young boys sneaked over towards Meg and Stewie. The first young boy looked at them sleeping, and said to the second "she does not look like a Witch, your Highness"

"Indeed...she does not. Do you believe our Lord Magistrate's story, Anton?" the second boy asked, now identified as a member of Royalty

"No, Prince Duran...I do not" Anton replied, then turned to the young prince with a smirk on his face "I dare thee to kiss her, sire"

Prince Duran looked at his Ward with a mixed expression on his face "YOU dare ME?" he replied, then leant in towards Meg, before quickly giving her a kiss on the lips and pulling back. The quick kiss made Meg stir. She opened her eyes and went "Who...who's there?" as she looked around, then saw two young boys standing in front of her

"Good evening, miss" went the Prince "I hope my Fathers' stocks are not too uncomfortable"

Meg looked at the young boy. He was around 16, polite, well spoken and well dressed...with a mane of Blond hair reaching down to his shoulders in a neat ponytail. Meg began to blush, as she thought how handsome he looked

"Err...I could use a pillow if there is one available..." Meg replied jokingly, as she bought her left hand up to cover her mouth and tried to hide her red face

"Alas...I do not have one of those...but I have bought you some food from our kitchens, and my cloak to keep you warm" he went as he undid his cloak and placed it over Meg "the Magistrate claims you are a Witch, as you have placed a hex on that baby, enabling it to talk...is this true?"

"No...My Brother is very advanced for his age, that's all" Meg replied, then asked "why are you here...to mock me, or just steal kisses from me?"

"Oh no, dear lady...I am just curious as to the real reason you are here...and to possibly free you from your bonds" the Prince replied "I have managed to get the key to your baby's shackle, but not the stocks...tell me, how big are your feet inside those boots?"

Meg looked at him strangely "US size 5..."She went, then realised what he was going on about "can you unzip my boots for me?"

The Prince nodded, stared at the strange device called a 'zip' and then began to unzip the boots off Meg, and pulled them off. Meg started to wriggle her feet and pulled them out of the now larger holes in the stocks. She then stood up in the mud on the courtyard, whilst Anton unlocked the shackle from Stewies neck. Once undone, he was gently passed to Meg.

"Quickly...this way, Milady..." Prince Duran went, and led her towards the towers. She followed him up through a narrow staircase up to his royal chambers. Once inside, Prince Duran and Meg looked around, whilst Anton closed the heavy door. The Prince walked back towards Meg and handed her the boots

"Your footwear, Milady" he went, and bowed to her as he handed them over

"Thanks" Meg went, taking them with her one free hand as she walked over to the large bed and placed Stewie down on it gently, then sat on the edge "You don't happen to have a towel handy, do you?" she asked as she looked at the mess on her feet from the muddy courtyard

Prince Duran smiled, then knelt down in front of her, and used his cape to clean the mud off her feet himself

"Don't do that...you'll ruin your cape" she went as he rubbed them clean

"It is no bother, Milady" he replied with a smile on his face "a gentleman will do anything to please a lady"

"Please...call me Meg" Meg went with a small smile on her face

"Of course, Lady Meg" Prince Duran replied as he finished cleaning her feet, then he looked at her and went "indeed, our lord Magistrate is right...you must be a Witch...because you have enchanted me with your Smile"

"Give over..." Meg went "no-one believes in magic and witchcraft..."

"Thou hast yet to meet Merlin. Tell me, Lady Meg...how you and your child appeared in a field, as if by magic?" the Prince asked

"Stewie's NOT my child, he's my Brother...and how we got here is a long story..." Meg began, and then started to talk to the Prince about her adventures so far...

"So this...strange metallic shield enables you to travel to other places and times?" he asked, looking the Transport Disc over

"In a nutshell...yes. It took me a while to believe it myself...but I've seen so many things, and been to places I could have only read about in books" Meg answered

"And you have been trying to get back home?" Duran asked. Meg nodded

"Are you happy back there...?" he asked. Meg hesitated and went "Well...I...live there"

"But what if I could offer you something, Meg...something special" the Prince went, and then added "like a Kingdom...as a Princess"

Meg's face went into one of total shock and disbelief "WHAT?" she exclaimed

"I told you, Milady...you have enchanted me, and i wish to ask you if you would stay here, with me. If my Father...the King, approves of our union" Prince Duran replied, whilst holding on to Meg's hand

"But...what about Stewie?" Meg asked

"He can be made a ward of the kingdom, able to come and go as he pleases, and can live here in the castle"

Meg sat there on the edge of the bed, looking at the young Prince kneeling in front of her...no boy had ever asked her out except on a dare or a bet...yet he was asking her to marry him and make her a Princess

"Oh...mygod..." Meg went with a bit of shock in her voice "this is crazy"

"It is not crazy. I wish you to stay" Prince Duran replied "and do not worry about the Magistrate...he will do whatever is ordered by a member of the Royal Family, if I say to him you are innocent, and that Sir Taren is once again telling another of his legendary tall tales...you would be free to go if you wish...but I wish you would think about staying here in Camelot with me"

Meg blinked, and then went "can I sleep on it?"

Prince Duran smiled and nodded "of course...Anton...take Meg and Stewart to the royal guest rooms, whilst I go speak to the Magistrate, and my Mother, Queen Guinevere"

Anton nodded "yes, your Highness...follow me please, Milady" Anton went, and walked over to another door and opened it. Meg gently picked Stewie up, and carried him with her...all the while following Anton through the corridors of the castle. He stopped by a big oak door, pushed it open and went in. Meg's face went into one of shock at the size and the luxury in the room

"Is this for us?" Meg asked, looking around. Anton nodded

"This is the guest chambers, Milady. His Highness wished you to use it. You may call upon the servants here in the castle for anything you require, as well as use the dresses in the rack over there. Good evening, Milady" he went, then bowed and left the room. Meg wandered over to the King-size four poster bed and sat down on it, then turned and gently lay Stewie down on the bed, before flopping back on the bed herself and falling asleep...

Meg awoke the next morning, and found herself in the bed, wearing a nightdress. She sat up quickly and looked around, and saw a young girl busying herself with cleaning over in the corner. Meg called out to her

"Excuse me...how did I get into bed?" Meg asked

"Meself an the other girls put you in bed, miss. Can't 'ave a Lady fallin asleep outside in the cold, an wearing filthy dirty clothes an all" the young girl replied "I'm Emily, miss...your servant. I been assigned by t'queen to look after ya"

"Where's Stewie?" she asked, as she could not see him

"You're young 'un? He's safe, miss...sleeping in the crib by 'ere...he's a right cutie, 'e is" Emily went. Meg climbed out of the bed and walked barefoot over towards the crib. Stewie was still sleeping, but had been given a little bear by Emily, which he was clutching tightly, and muttering something about reconfiguring the Arc Matrix in the Transport Disc

"'Is 'ighness said that when you awoke, to tell you that you are to be guest of 'onour at the banquet this evening...and that I should 'elp you pick a dress to wear. I picked a few owt for you to look at, ma'am...see which one yer fancying" Emily went, then led Meg over to a screen with three dresses hanging from it "I thinks you'd look pretty in the Peach one, Milady..."

Meg looked at the dresses hanging from the screen, gently touched the Peach dress and felt it. It was made from fine silks and cottons from abroad. Emily picked it up and went around the back of the screen, followed by Meg.

30 minutes later, Meg came down into the great hall of Camelot, holding Stewie...who was dressed like a little lord with a jacket, trousers, shirt and hat. As she stepped off the last step and into the hall, Prince Duran walked towards her, and took her hand, then turned and faced front...leading her towards two thrones set up above the hall floor.

"Do not be afraid, Lady Meg...my Mother and Father both wish you no ill harm." He went reassuringly. He then stopped just in front of the thrones, and bowed to their occupants...King Arthur and Queen Guinevere

"Mother...Father...this is Lady Megan, of Rhode Island...and her Brother...Sir Stewart" Prince Duran went, and then pulled Meg gently forward with his left hand. Meg curtsied to them and went "nice to meet you"

King Arthur looked at her and said "I understand my royal Magistrate did not show you a warm welcome to Camelot yesterday. I apologise on his behalf, Lady Megan"

"It's OK, your Majesty...it was a misunderstanding. I told them I didn't do anything and that we appeared there accidentally" Meg went

"Yes...so I understand..." goes another male voice from her left. She suddenly turns and see's an old man in a cloak, with a long white beard and a staff walking towards them

"Merlin...do you know how this happened, old friend?" the King asked

"I do not understand it fully, Sire...but i believe it to be some sort of transportation device..." he went, then pulled the Disc out of his sleeve, and cast it to the floor. The Transport Disc opened up to it's full size "it uses a form of Magic known in another time as...Science"

"Well of course it does, you Medieval Moron" Stewie went, then jumped down from Megs arm and walked towards the disc "Now all i need is a few tools to reconfigure the Temporal Alignment and the Arc Matrix, and we'll be off"

Meg looked at Stewie, then went "but what if I don't want to go back home...?"

Stewie looked up at Meg "Say WHAAAAAAAT?" he started, and then added "but you said yesterday how much you _wanted_ to go home..."

"Well..." Meg began, then looked at Duran and smiled "its not every day you get given the chance to become a Princess..."

Stewie nodded at her "I see..." he went "and just how do you expect me to explain your sudden disappearance to Lois and the Fat man?"

"Tell them...tell them anything" Meg replied "It's not like they'd care anyway"

Stewie stands on the Transport Disc, and checks the controls "There's only enough power left for one final jump..." he went "that means if I get back home, you'd be stuck here...forever. Plus, don't you realise the potential dangers...you could create a Temporal Paradox, by living and dying BEFORE you were even born"

Meg gulped, but nodded "what do I have back there, Stewie? Our Parents hate me...My other Brother is a Buffoon, I'm constantly mocked and teased by Connie and her clique...oh yeah...I got it all going on..."

"You are more than Welcome to stay here in Camelot, Lady Megan" King Arthur went "my son Duran has special feelings for you, and I would be honoured to have you join the Royal Court as my sons' wife, and my beloved Daughter-in-law"

"So there's no convincing you, then..." Stewie added, then began to set the controls once again for Quahog, in the year 2011, just a few minutes after they both left...he then pushes the button, and the Disc begins to power up "this may be the wrong time to say this...but...I love you, Meg..." Stewie went, but the disc suddenly began to power down...

Stewie stood there on the Transport Disc, and checked the controls "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed

Meg let go of Duran's hand and walked over to Stewie "What, Stewie?" she asked

"I knew it was low on power...but not _that _low..." he went "I need to find a way to recharge these batteries, or we're both stuck here..."

Meg gulped, then turned to look at the King and Queen "Looks like we'll have to accept your Majesties gracious invitation to stay for a short while" she went

The King smiled "Camelot and it's Subjects are at your disposal, Lady Meg...and if Merlin can help you, my young Sir...he will be at your disposal"

Stewie got off the Disc, picked it up and went over to Merlin "Tell me...do you have Copper, Magnets, Wood, and a fast flowing river nearby?" he asked "I'm going to show you how to make an Electromagnetic Generator..."

10 days had passed since Stewie had attempted to return home, on his Time machine...'I still can't get my head around that' Meg thought to herself as she sat on a chair in the window of a tower overlooking the village below 'I guess it's true...I would never have known my baby Brother was a genius if he hadn't of pushed me into that contraption'

A gentle rap at the wooden door made her turn her head, and Prince Duran entered the room. He smiled at her and walked over to where she was sitting

"Are thou OK?" he asked, then added "did i say that correctly, Megan?"

"I'm OK...and yes...just about, Duran" she replied with a small smile. Since arriving in Camelot, Meg had caused quite a stir...from the Peasants in the village below to the King himself. Prince Duran had been listening intently to all of Meg's tales of things to come, and to her strange Dialect that she called 'American'

"I am most pleased you chose to stay, Megan. I can't imagine my life without you in it, Milady" Duran went, then took her hand "from the moment i first saw you when Sir Taren bought you in, i knew there was something special about you...and that i would do anything to make you mine"

"I'm glad i took your offer up, Duran...this place is so beautiful, and peaceful. Plus I'm not tormented by a group of 'popular' girls here...I is the popular girl" Meg replied with a smirk on her face "If only Connie D'amico could see me now..."

"Is she Royalty where you come from?" Duran asked with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Meg burst out laughing

"She wishes..." Meg went, and then pulled out her Phone from inside the sleeve of the dress she was wearing, and pressed the power button to make it come on. Prince Duran looked at the strange device with shock on his face as it powered up, then came on...with the words 'no network coverage' displayed on the screen. Meg then went into the phones' memory and bought up some pictures from school on its screen.

"By the Almighty! What magic is this?" he went looking at the screen and the images on it "you have captured people in that device...i must free them..." he went then put his hand on the hilt of his sword to draw it. Meg put her left hand on his left and stopped him

"It's alright, Duran...they are pictures, not people" she went, then showed him

"You mean...like portraits?" he asked. Meg nodded

"Yes...like portraits...like that one we had to sit for 3 days straight" Meg replied

"Amazing...this 'technology' is incredible...i would be so blessed to witness its many wonders for myself" he went

Meg nodded "it's not all it's cracked up to be...but I'd love to be able to update my MyBook status right now..."

"Mybook?" Duran asked, even more puzzled

"It's a social networking...never mind" she started, then ended

"Truly your world is filled with wonders..." Duran replied, and then turned to face the door

"I shall see you later, for dinner, Meg..." he went, and then left through the door. Meg turned and faced the window again, yet looked down at her phone and the pictures on it from her time. She scrolled through the pictures...her Family, her few Friends, the School...

Down by the river, Stewie was with Merlin, supervising the final construction of Stewie's home-made water powered Generator, whilst the local villagers were helping in its construction

Merlin looked at the youngster "so this...generator, as you call it...will produce something else called...Electricity?" he asked

Stewie nodded "I need the electricity to recharge the depleted batteries on my Disc, so we can finally go home" he replied

"I could just use my all-purpose Travelling spell, and send you wherever you need to go" Merlin repeated

"HA!" Stewie went "Magic is all illusion, Science is _real_" Stewie replied

"I have seen the future; my young friend...science does not become widely recognised before the 16th century" Merlin went with certainty in his voice

"We shall see, my primitive counterpart...we shall see" Stewie replied, then looked back at the plans "YOU...THAT BIT DOESN'T GO THERE..."

A/N: hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and remember...You help to decide the story, and can contribute to it as well...

Until next 'time', your friend in Fanfiction...Meanbow


	8. Chapter 8

Royal Pain (part 2)

A few hours later, Stewie and Merlin were looking over the finished Construction...a water-powered electromagnetic generator. Merlin looked at the device with a slightly concerned, yet slightly knowing smile.

"I did it...dammed, I'm good" stewie went, as he double checked the crudely drawn plans against the finished machine "Do you have any idea on what this is, my medieval counterpart?"

"I do...but this kind of machine is not supposed to exist for another 500 years..." Merlin replied "I have seen the future and all it holds..."

"Your cheap tricks may work on these primitives...but i am a man of Science...magic indeed..." Stewie snorted. Stewie then folded the plans up and dropped them into the satchel he had been provided with his outfit and walked over to the long, uncovered copper wire running from the central iron core of the machine, and pulled the Time Machine out from the satchel and pushed it into the battery terminals. He then called out "Release the brake" and the giant wooden wheel started turning from the force of the water acting upon it. The wheel started to turn a giant wooden cog, connected to another wheel mounted horizontally, with two large lumps of granite suspended from it, wrapped in copper wire. They spun slowly around a giant piece of Iron, which was becoming magnetised. In turn, the magnets were producing a small current, which started to charge the Time Machine...very slowly

"BLAST!" Stewie went, as he looked at the meter on the Time machine that showed the amount of power left in it "At this rate, it will take a few days to charge the battery enough to try another trip home..."

"Perhaps we should join the Royal Court for supper then, Master Stewart..." Merlin went, then turned and started walking towards the main castle keep. Stewie turned and looked at Merlin leaving, then went "i suppose food couldn't go amiss..." as he turned around and followed him in...

Inside the castle's great hall, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Prince Duran and Meg were sitting on the Head table. The other guests and the court's minstrels were in attendance...as Merlin appeared from nowhere behind the top table and whispered into the Kings ear. King Arthur stood up, and the court went quiet as he shouted "Friends...young Sir Stewart has accomplished his idea, and will hopefully be able to return home soon...so let us celebrate his success tonight"...just as Stewie entered the hall

Meg and Prince Duran both looked towards the entrance where Stewie was standing, then the hall started to give him a round of applause. He started to walk towards the table, and was helped up into a chair by Emily. Meg turned to Stewie and asked him "Is it true...? Have you found a way to charge the Machine...?"

Stewie looked at his Sister with a raised eyebrow "of course i have, you stupid sibling...i do have a high IQ" he replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice "and maybe this time we'll be able to get home..."

Meg looked at Stewie with a harsh stare "who said i was going back home...?" she asked

"You're still not seriously thinking about staying here, are you?" he asked

Meg bit her bottom lip, which was quivering slightly "maybe..." she replied, then looked over towards Duran "i have a reason"

Stewie shook his head "yet another passing infatuation..." he went quietly, then began to pick a bit of food up and started eating

The next morning, Stewie was down by his generator checking on the charge state of the Time Machine, when Meg came down to the riverside in a Lady's green and gold day dress. She walked over to Stewie, and sat down on a large rock and spoke

"Morning, Stewie...how is it looking?" she asked. Stewie turned his head slightly and went "it's charging...slowly, but it IS charging. By my calculations it will take around 3 days to gain sufficient power to attempt a time jump" he then placed the machine down and turned fully towards her "about last night..." he began

Meg jumped in "Stewie...it's OK...i have been putting a lot of thought into staying or going. As much as I'd like to stay here where i can be treated nice...i miss the few friends i have, i miss MY room, i miss computers, TV, the internet, junk food, mobile phones...I'm a modern teen...not a medieval one"

"Have you told Duran?" He asked. Meg shook her head no

"He still thinks that i am going to stay here...with him. I haven't got the heart to tell him i have to go home" she replied

"You will have to, Meg...it won't be fair on him otherwise" Stewie commented, almost sounding sincere. Meg nodded, and then added "He's asked me to go horse riding with him this afternoon...I'll have to speak to him then, when we are alone"

"Be gentle...you know better than anyone else how much it hurts being let down..." he went, then turned his attention back to the machine, making adjustments whilst muttering "...now if i adjust the Ion flow and boost the Particle Injector ratio..."

Just after Lunchtime, Meg and Prince Duran rode out slowly through the Castle gates and over the Drawbridge, Prince Duran's Horse carrying all they needed for a picnic in the woods. They rode side by side, Prince Duran kept on looking over towards his lady, and Meg kept smiling an enigmatic smile, as she was worried about how best to tell him she would be leaving him...

They stopped in a grassy clearing with a stream in the woods. The Prince climbed down off his horse, then went and helped Meg down off her horse. He then took the horses and tied them to a low branch and started to unload the picnic and laid it out on a blanket on the ground. Meg had walked down to the water's edge, and slipped her court shoes off and dipped her feet into the stream. Prince Duran walked down to the stream and knelt gently down behind Meg and spoke "I sense something troubles you, my Lady...pray tell" he went, as he put his hands on her shoulders

"Duran..." she started "i...i can't stay here...I'm sorry" she went, then dropped her head and started to cry slowly. Prince Duran dropped down and rested his head on her shoulders and hugged her "Lady Meg...is you sure that is what you want? Because i have told you what i would want"

"Duran...You are the nicest, sweetest young man i have ever gotten to know. I really like you, and i would like to stay...but i can't live without what i'm used to" she went as she raised her head, then pulled her phone out from inside the sleeve of the dress and turned it on again. The phone powered up, and came on with a picture of her home on the main screen, and the words 'no network coverage' on top. She turned the phone towards him and showed him the picture. "This is my home, Duran...not here" she went, then went into the phone's menu and pulled up other pictures stored on the phone and started to show him them "these are my friends...my family...my life in another time...I'm so sorry Duran, i really am"

Prince Duran let go of Meg, then stood up looking dejected "I understand, my Lady. I will not try to change your mind" he went as he walked away slowly...head down. Meg turned around and called out "Duran...wait", then walked over towards him. He was sat down on the picnic blanket, his face being covered by his knees. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his knee and said "it's probably for the best, Duran...I've already lost someone in Time, nearly been killed in a fire, chased by Romans, held by Nazi's, ran from the Future...i can't bear losing someone else who i care for over a silly argument..."

Duran raised his head "Lady Meg...you will not lose me, but i am saddened at your choice. I will accept it, and wish you godspeed on your journey home" he replied with a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. Meg leant in, and pulled and wrapped his arms around her. He obliged and pulled her in to him, letting her feel the reassurance of his words.

The two young people broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes. Duran then went and started to pack the picnic back up, whilst Meg went and picked up her shoes and then picked up the blanket and folded it up and packed it away

Back at the castle, Sir Taren of Broadway was stood looking at the primitive charging device with distrust all over his face. He turned to his squire and went "I do not trust them, my Squire...fetch me my sword...i feel the need to remodel this...thing". The Squire ran over to Sir Taren's horse and drew his sword from its sheath and carried it over to Sir Taren. Sir Taren raised the blade, and swung the sword at the ropes binding the water wheel's wooden support pin into the stand. The ropes frayed and went snap! And Taren walked over and pulled the pin out. The wheel then started to rock back and forth in its cradle, and then rolled off with the force of the water acting against it, knocking the counterbalanced wheel off and making it come crashing down. Stewie heard the noise of the machine being felled and came running out.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, looking at his felled machine. Sir Taren stood there laughing, with his squire also chuckling away.

"WHY,BLAST YOU...WHY?" Stewie shouted at the laughing knight

"Because i do not believe...in Merlin's Magic, or your Mechanical Sorcery" he replied with a mocking tone. Stewie ran at the armoured knight and tried to hit him, but with his short arms and baby's strength, it felt like someone was merely playing a tune on the metal. As Stewie was doing that, Prince Duran and Meg arrived in the Castle and saw the scene unfolding in front of them. Prince Duran jumped down off his horse and approached Sir Taren

"What is the meaning of this, Sir Taren?" he demanded of the Knight. Sir Taren looked hard at the young Prince and replied "Witchcraft...Sorcery...it is not holy, my Prince...i was merely defending us from this...evil"

The Prince drew his sword and pointed it at Sir Taren

"Before you do that, my Prince...you had better be sure you know how to use it" he replied with a smirking grin on his face. He raised his sword to fighting position, and touched steel with the young Prince's blade. The two Medieval Knights began duelling with their blades, each one trying to best the other. The older, more experienced and battle-hardened Knight showing his years of sword fighting experience, yet the younger, more agile Prince showed off his tenacity and raw skills with the blade. The blades clashed and clashed again, the noise drawing a small crowd from inside the castle. The Prince managed to use his speed to out-manoeuvre the knight in his tunic and tabard and swept his legs from under him...then raised his sword and placed the tip of it under the old Knights chin, making him cock his head back slightly in fear as the point touched his skin.

"Please...my prince...show me mercy. I did not mean to upset your highness" Sir Taren pleaded for his life. Prince Duran lowered his sword, and backed off slowly "I grant you mercy, Sir Taren." He replied. The old knight started to get back up to his feet, and slowly picked his sword back up as well. Meg saw Sir Taren doing that and shouted "DURAN...LOOK OUT" the prince turned quickly and managed to raise his sword to block it in time, but even Sir Taren could not block the devastating right hander delivered by Meg in retaliation...he spun around and hit the floor, turning onto his back and looking up at Meg with surprise on his face

"YOU...you hit me..." he went. Meg merely cracked her knuckles on her right hand

"Don't...mess...with me" she replied slowly. Prince Duran walked over and stood beside her. "Do as she says, Sir Taren" he went, as two guards came over, grabbed him and hauled him back to his feet "Take Sir Taren to the dungeon..." he added "My Father will deal with him later"

As the guards dragged him away, Sir Taren shouted "you will regret this; your highness...your Father will see I am right..."

Meg, Stewie and Prince Duran stood there in the courtyard, looking at the remains of Stewies machine

"Now how are we supposed to go anywhere?" Stewie asked no-one in particular, when an older male voice replied "by Magic, Sir Stewart...how else?" the three of them turned around...and saw Merlin standing there in his robes and staff

"I offered you before, Stewart...I can send you home with a spell i have" Merlin replied

"I don't believe in Magic...but right now, I'll believe anything" Stewie went, as he picked up the transport disc and opened it. He looked at Meg and went "Well, are you coming?"

Meg turned to Duran and looked at him. Duran just held her gently and said softly "Go...go home, my lady"

Meg returned the hug, and kissed Duran on the cheek "I hope you find someone else, Duran...but know i will always be thinking about you"

"As will i, My Lady" Duran replied, then let go of her. She also let go of him, and walked over to the transport disc where Stewie was already waiting.

"I hope that your 'magic' is as legendary as the history books make it out to be..." Stewie went with a semi-mocking, yet serious note

"You will see..." Merlin replied, then raised his arms in the air and held his staff high, and began to chant in Latin

"veterum misero patria est de illis de quibus domom"

The skies clouded over, and a bolt of lightning comes flying down and hits the wooden staff, travels along it and gathered in the crystal stone on the end. Merlin started to lower his staff and aimed it at the Time Machine...he then shouted "Evanescunt!" and the crystal stone released the energy contained within as a bolt which hit the time machine and instantly charged the battery cell, and activated the transport circuit...making Meg and Stewie vanish from sight in front of the gathered crowd in the courtyard

Prince Duran stood there looking surprised "You did it, Master Merlin...they have gone home"

Merlin stood there with a small, yet worried look on his face "I can only hope so, my Prince. Master Stewart told me that his machine has been...less than reliable in getting them home. At least now they have sufficient power to attempt to get home"

A/N: well now...Meg and Stewie are off again, travelling through time, trying to reach the safety of their home in modern times...will they reach it, or will they emerge in another time to find another adventure...? keep submitting your ideas/suggestions to continue this collaboration, i look forward to hearing from you.

Your friend in Fanfiction, Meanbow


	9. Chapter 9

**The Roaring '20s**

A blinding blue/white flash went off inside the warehouse on the waterfront, illuminating out of the skylight windows for a brief second, before returning to normal evening lighting conditions. Meg and Stewie were stood inside the large, uninhabited building...surrounded by large wooden casks.

Meg looked around in a non-emotional way "Figures the machine wouldn't work...even with Merlin's help..." she snidely went

Stewie read the display "August 16th 1923...location...San Francisco" he went "right in the middle of prohibition"

Meg sighed "at least i don't drink...not since the 1800's, or more recently...King Arthur's banquets" she went, and then she then looked around and noticed the large casks surrounding them "wait a minute...did you say prohibition...?"

Just then, the wooden outer door to the warehouse suddenly splintered as a fireman's axe chopped its way through, then was kicked in by a large, stockily built man in a suit. A group of other well dressed men armed with Thomson semi-automatic guns rushed in and surrounded the two terrified occupants of the building. A smarter dressed man in a custom fitted suit and trilby walked in to the warehouse and looked around.

"Destroy these barrels...get rid of this filth" he ordered , then strolled over towards Meg and Stewie...who were being covered by a few of the men with their guns "and what do we have here...?" he asked as he started to walk around them slowly. The two of them had their hands raised and were shaking with fear.

"Please sir...we haven't done anything. We're just in the wrong place and the wrong time..." Meg went with a scared tone in her voice. The man just stopped in front of her, gave her a very stern look and went "I'll be the judge of that, little lady..."

The man turned to his associate and went "Take them away downtown...we'll see how long it takes before these birdies' sing..."

The man next to him pulled a pair of old-fashioned handcuffs out from inside his coat's pocket, and took hold of Meg's hands and secured them and marched her outside, whilst Stewie was picked up and carried out towards a Ford Model T Police wagon... behind them the men in suits were smashing open the casks and spilling the contents over the floor...whilst over the road, a man in a suit and hat was threw his cigarette down on the ground, stomped it out, and walked over towards a payphone to make a call...

Inside the police wagon, Meg and Stewie were being given a rough ride to the police station. "Damn this old truck...it's bouncy and terrible" Meg cried as she tried desperately to hold on to something to stop herself from falling around in the back of the paddy wagon. Stewie was just sitting on the floor, holding on to the folded time machine for dear life to protect it, but was sliding around on the floor of the truck. Further up the road, a group of four men in a Studebaker were waiting at the side of the road for the wagon to go past.

"We have to stop that wagon...my sources say that the Feds caught 2 guys in the warehouse...we best spring 'em before they talk" the lead man went to the other 3. The other 3 men pulled various guns out from under the cars seats...and the driver started the Studebaker up and started to follow the paddy wagon. The Studebaker pulled up alongside the paddy wagon, and 2 of the three men leant out with guns on show. The driver and guard onboard the paddy wagon looked surprised, and then the driver lost control as the guns blazed and shot up the front of the wagon, wounding the driver and killing the guard, before the wagon flipped onto its side and slid down the street before crashing into a lamp-post and springing open the back doors. The car squealed to a halt just behind the felled wagon, as Meg scrambled out through the doors coughing, followed by Stewie. The lead man got out of the Studebaker and walked over towards Meg and Stewie

"A girl and a baby...?" he questioned "I heard 2 men were caught at the warehouse"

Meg pushed herself up off the ground with her cuffed hands and went "I am SICK of this...I am FED UP of being dropped in random times, being constantly held AGAINST my will, being USED, and NOT seeing MY home!" she spat in anger

"WHOA...calm down, Miss" the lead man replied "we were sent to rescue the people inside that wagon...that means YOU"

"Us? Why?" Meg questioned

"I don't question orders, miss...right now, neither should you...now get in the car" he replied as he opened and held the back door open. She climbed into the back of the car and sat between the two men. One of the men turned to her and said "HEH...you were like a mad dog as you got out the mobile clink...what's your name, Miss?"

"Meg Griffin" she replied, then raised her eyebrow in a questioning fashion "why?"

"Meg 'Mad Dog' Griffin...the Boss is goanna like you" he replied, as the car sped off towards their hideout...

The Studebaker pulled up outside another warehouse...the driver beeped the horn, and the doors were opened up for them...he then drove the car inside and pulled up to a halt, the passengers all exited the car and stood waiting. From a doorway up on an elevated walkway, a slim, yet well defined woman in a ladies suit walked out with a muscular man in a striped suit and hat. The couple walked down the stairs and approached the 4 men and their rescued prisoners.

"These are them, Miss Orrelli. These two were in the warehouse when it was raided" the first man went as he introduced the two newcomers. Miss Orrelli looked at them and a small smile crept across her face.

"How old are you, my dear?" She asked, looking at Meg. Meg looked at the woman. She was in her mid 30's, tall for a woman, but her heels accentuated her height. She had dark hair in a neat French pleat that was covered by a large red hat, and a smile that sparkled menacingly behind her bright red lipstick. She wore a crimson red ladies suit and a trench coat, but with contrasting black shoes to break the red up.

"Old enough to know you must be in charge..." Meg replied, and then raised her cuffed hands towards her...indicating that she would like to be freed. The Lady nodded towards one of her men...who promptly removed them with a cutter. Meg rubbed her wrists after the cuffs fell to the floor and went "Thanks"

"I could use someone like you in my little organisation, my dear...someone with fire in their belly, someone who is not afraid to speak their mind...interested?" Miss Orrelli went

"Doing what exactly...?" Meg asked

"Messenger girl..." was the reply...

A few days later, Meg was sitting in the front seat of the Studebaker. She had been given a Ladies suit and shoes in pink, and had a matching Pink Ladies Trilby. She and the henchman in the driver's seat were watching a doorway closely

"This is the place, Butch" Meg went to the man

"Shall we...deliver the message, Miss Meg?" he asked, with a wicked smile on his face as he picked up a tommy gun and loaded the round bullet clip. Meg nodded her head and the two of them got out of the car and started walking towards the doorway. Butch walked in front of Meg, and stopped by the door. He checked the gun, and then kicked the door down hard, breaking it off its hinges. He walked forwards and entered the room, and fired off a few rounds from the gun...

"O.K everybody...listen up and listen good..." Meg went loudly as she followed Butch in to the room "This speakeasy is now under the control of Miss Orrelli...Questions?"

No-one spoke...no-one moved, there was an uneasy silence in the joint, until a few armed men piled into the room from a back room and stood there facing Meg and Butch

"You tell Miss Orrelli that Don Soldato don't take kindly to the likes of others trying to muscle in on his action... especially no dame whose daddy was killed for being a hot headed punk..." went the front man, then the sound of the guns being loaded filled the air.

"Umm...Butch...time to leave..." Meg replied nervously. They both started backing up slowly when the men opened fire. Butch and Meg dropped to the floor, so did all the patrons of the illegal drinking house. The bullets cut the walls to pieces above their heads, whilst Meg let out a squeal. Butch grabbed Meg by the back of her coat and started to move her slowly towards the door on her hands and knees, whilst Don Soldato's men continued to fire their guns overhead until they ran out of ammo. Just then, another door opened and a few more of Miss Orrelli's armed men came in...Followed by Miss Orrelli herself

"Tell me...what?" she asked as she walked towards the front man, and pulled a small handgun out from inside her purse and pointed it in his face

"That...err...Don Sondato...err...wishes you well...?" he stammered as she gently whisked the .38 revolver barrel slowly over his cheek, before pushing it into his mouth

"I am taking over this town...bit...by...bit" she went "now...you can either be with me...or against me"

The front man mumbles something, and Miss Orrelli pulls the gun slowly from his mouth

"My boss would kill me, Miss Orrelli..." he went, with a panicked look on his face

"So will i...but sooner than he would..." she replied, then pulled the hammer back on the revolver. The front man went "Lower your weapons, boys...Miss Orrelli's orders"

The remaining men stopped trying to reload and lowered their guns instead

"Good boys..." she went, and then added "give Don Sondato the message" as she walked away, putting the safety back on her gun and placing it in her purse. Her men opened fire on the other group, as Meg had to turn her head so as not to watch. Miss Orrelli approached and went "Well done, Meg...well done", then kissed her on the cheek before exiting the building

"Did she just...?" Meg questioned

"Yup...she killed them..." Butch went as he led her outside towards their car

A short drive later, towards Haight-Ashbury, the Studebaker stopped outside a large Victorian 3 storey Townhouse. Meg and Butch stepped out and headed in. Once inside, Meg went upstairs to her Apartment, whilst Butch headed to the kitchen for some food. As soon as she opened the door, Stewie accosted her.

"And just where have you been? I've been stuck here, waiting for you to return, so you can take me to get the bits i need" he went as she entered. "Not now, Stewie...my feet and legs ache, and I just took part in something I'm not happy with" Meg replied as she looked around at what Stewie had done. The room had been partially transformed into a steampunk-esque environment, with various mechanical and electrical equipment whirring, buzzing, clicking, hissing and pinging at regular intervals.

"well...while you've been out playing gangsters, I've been here trying to create a fixed point in time from which we can ascertain Temporal Co-ordinates to start from...as it seems that my Time Machine's home-point marker is fried...and has been since i picked up a replacement from the future. It seems it's not retro-compatible with this version of the Time Machine" Stewie explained. Meg sighed as she pulled her square heeled shoes back on her tired feet "fine...what do you need now?" she went as she picked him up and carried him towards the door...

Down on the Seafront Market, Stewie was rummaging through the various bits and pieces off the mobile junk karts nestled in between the fresh fruit, fish and meat stalls. Meg was leaning back against the railings, trying to ignore the crowds. Her head tilted back and eyes closed...thinking about home. 'Only 90 years to go...' she thought to herself, then thought 'what if we can't get home? What if we are just going to keep jumping from one time to another?' that thought panicked her and snapped her back to the present reality. Stewie was pulling on her suit's trouser leg.

"Meg...MEG!" he went, as she opened her eyes and looked down at him "we can go now"

Meg nodded, and bent down to pick him up. They then walked over to the parked up Studebaker Special Six, where Meg put Stewie in a booster seat up front, then climbed in herself and started the car's Straight 6 engine up with the floor starter button, before grinding the gears a little before making the car pull off and head for home.

"So..." Meg asked as she was driving "all this jumping through time...it won't cause anything to change when we get back, will it...you know, step on a butterfly, affect the future thing?"

"Hell no..." Stewie went "from what i can tell, Time is in a constant state of Flux, meaning nothing is set in stone...if anything has inadvertently been changed, it shouldn't affect the future TOO much..."

"That's good..." she replied quietly, thinking of everything that had happened to date "I'd hate to try and explain how we appeared in a history book in the county Library"

"We'll be back home soon, i promise. Once i install these last few Transistor Valves into my base unit, i should be able to calculate the right coordinates to get us back where we belong" Stewie reassured her

Meg stopped the Studebaker outside the 3 storey house. She got out, picked Stewie out of the booster seat and carried him into the house and up to their room. Once inside, Stewie went over and opened up a panel on his home-made apparatus and installed the valves into the sockets. He then turned to Meg and went "power please"

Meg flipped the power sockets switch, and the main panel powered up

"So...what is it then?" Meg asked, looking it over. It had a black and white monitor, an old typewriter keyboard and lots of wiring coming off of it, with the Time Machine at its heart, running everything

"This...is a Computer...albeit a very primitive one. I built it from parts available now...and i should be able to reprogram the Machine with it" he replied with a smug tone to his voice

"You know...i'm glad i found out my baby brother is really a super genius" Meg replied, as Stewie started using the typewriter keys to reprogram the unit. The black and white monitor started displaying various text and calculations, whilst Stewie's fingers were nimbly typing in new instructions which the Time machine accepted and started flashing it's various lights in sequence. Suddenly the machine stopped flashing and started beeping. Stewie smiled an evil, yet 'ive done it' kind of smile

"There..." he went "I've reset the temporal co-ordinates to this point in time...so the theory is that wherever we go to now, this point is now FIXED into the permanent memory ...so we will always be able to return to this point should we have another failed jump home"

"Great..." Meg moaned "so I'll forever be a gangster's moll...not to mention I'll be able to see myself being born in 1976...when I'll be celebrating my 68th Birthday!"

"It's not that bad...think of what we'd be able to witness first hand" Stewie replied " the kidnap of the Lindbergh baby, the bombing of Pearl Harbour, the great Space Race, the shooting of JFK..."

"Stewie!" Meg went "I know my History...personally i'd like to READ about it...not LIVE it"

"Unfortunately...i would like to read about it too..." Stewie added as he unplugged the Time Machine and pressed the button to unfurl it "let's see...Ionic Flux chamber...check. Temporal Incursion Displacer...check. Temporal Conduit Locator...OK"

Stewie looked up at Meg and smiled " the Machine is reprogrammed and ready when we are..."

Just outside the Townhouse, a Ford Model T Touring pulled up with a group of 5 gun-toting men inside. The groups leader looked up from the driver's side and went "this is the place, boys...let's grab 'er"

The 5 men pile out of the model T and head up towards the front door of the house. The biggest, strongest member swung his guns' butt at the wooden door and broke it down, and then they all piled in and started to cover the house room by room. Butch was taken by surprise, and was quickly decked by the biggest man to the floor with a stock strike...knocking him out. Meg and Stewie heard the commotion downstairs, and Meg opened the door to their room cautiously and peered out. She squealed and slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

"UP THERE...HURRY!" went the leader, as the other men ran up the stairs and started to pound on the door

"OPEN UP...DON SOLDATO WANTS A WORD WITH YOU. MAKE IT EASIER ON YOURSELF AND COME OUT" the leader shouted. Inside, Meg started to panic

"Stewie! What do we do? How are we going to get out of here?"

Stewie just smirked, and tapped the Time Machine "helloooo...means of escape here..."

Stewie put the Time Machine down on the floor, and started the machine's travel sequence

"Alright...i think i got it...Quahog, Rhode Island...year 2011, 3rd August...locked" he went, then extended his hand to Meg "get on...NOW!"

The machine powered up, it's sequence building...all the time the 5 men on the other side of the door were banging away, the hinges slowly giving out to the consistent bashing. Suddenly the doorframe gives out, and the door drops to the floor, and the men pile in to witness a strange sight...the young woman they were sent to capture, standing on an upside down metallic flower next to a baby, who was pressing buttons on a control panel. Suddenly a blinding Blue/White flash came from the machine, making all the men close their eyes and look away, or cover their faces to try and combat the flash...when their eyes recovered and they looked at the spot where the two of them and the strange metal flower had been...there was nothing but a smoking, blackened patch on the carpet...


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Quite Right...**

A blinding Blue/White flash suddenly went off inside a room set up like a Nursery, but with a few unusual touches here and there...

"Where are we now?" Meg asked as she looked around "wait a minute...this is YOUR ROOM...STEWIE...WE MADE IT!" Meg went, then grabbed her baby brother and hugged him

Stewie looked around "It IS my room...Meg...we did it!" Stewie replied as he returned the hug

Meg started to gently weep "Thank you, Stewie...thank you for coming after me...even if it was your fault in the first place" she went

Stewie nodded slowly "I'm sorry Meg...i didn't realise how much you mean to me...until i sent you away...i promise, i'll never do it again"

Meg put Stewie down gently, and ran out of his room and into her room to find herself something more...her, whilst Stewie started to check the Time Machine over...and discovered something unexpected...

"MEG..." he shouted as he ran as quickly as he could towards her room...

Inside her room, Meg was flinging her wardrobe out onto her bed, looking for a change of clothes...when Stewie came into her room with his face looking extremely pale...

"What's wrong, Stewie?" Meg goes as she sits down on the edge of her bed

"We're home...but...we're NOT home..." Stewie replied, as he showed her the Time Machine's control panel...

"October 7th, 2011? That's over 1 month later" Meg went as she read the display, then she made an observation "where is everyone else?"

"Good question..." Stewie replied "I haven't heard anyone...not even Brian"

"Let me get changed and put some sneakers on...then we'll go see if we can find them" Meg went, as Stewie left the room and went back to his

Meg put the TV on in her room as she was changing her clothes to a pair of denim Jeans and an orange Jumper. Channel 5 News was on, doing their usual rubbish stories and off-topic reports, when the final news story of the night made her turn her head and listen intently

"...and our last story of the night is a follow-up to last month's reported kidnapping of Stewart Gilligan Griffin...by his own eldest sibling. 18 year old Megan Elizabeth Griffin still has not been seen since the evening of August 3rd, and local police and his parents are getting more and more concerned as to the whereabouts of both the victim and his kidnapper. The police report suggests that Ms Griffin was left in charge of the missing youngster after the parents and the elder brother went out to celebrate a birthday...and when they returned later that night, they were told by another family member, a Mr Brian Griffin, that both Ms Griffin and Master Griffin were missing, and had not been seen leaving the building by anyone. Given Ms Griffins extensive Criminal history, Authorities have surmised that Ms Griffin abducted him and is holding him to ransom, although so far, none has been received."

Meg's face dropped in shock and surprise "WHAAAAT?" she screamed, then hurriedly pulled on a pair of sneakers onto her feet, before dashing out of her bedroom and into Stewie's room. Stewie was sitting down on his little chair at his desk, working on repairing the broken Time Machine's home point locator circuit.

"What's wrong, Meg?" Stewie asked as he looked up from his repairs

"S...Stewie...the news said i kidnapped you...over a month ago..." Meg stammered "Brian claims we disappeared without a trace on that night"

"Oh...my...god" Stewie went with shock in his voice "I swear i'll grab Brian's collar and strangle him with it..."

Just then, the front door to the house was heard opening, with the voices of Peter and Lois following Chris and Brian

"...And Joe said she could be anywhere, but is never too far away" Peter went to the group as Chris closed the door behind them

"I hate this..." Lois went "my baby boy...gone, my daughter...a kidnapper? I still don't believe it"

"Believe it, Lois" Brian went "when i got home, Stewie was very quiet, Meg was nowhere to be seen...and when i went up to check on them, they were not here ...and there was no sign that they had been here at all"

"Yeah..." went Chris "I always knew Meg was evil...just like the monkey in my closet"

"Chris...how many times have we told you...there is NO EVIL MONKEY in your closet...?" Lois went, as Peter and Chris sat down on the sofa. Upstairs on the landing, Meg and Stewie were listening in; Meg had a horrified look on her face.

"Can you believe this?" Meg went quietly to Stewie "they actually think I would do something like this...to my OWN baby brother?"

"Apparently...they do" Stewie replied in his normal voice...unfortunately it was just loud enough to be heard by Lois' acute hearing

"Stewie...? is that you?" she went as she stood up quickly, turning her head round quickly left and right "now i'm hearing his voice..."

Stewie and Meg slowly crept back towards Stewie's room. Once inside, they closed the door as quietly as they could

"I think you need to get out of here, Meg. If the police are looking for you, this is the last place you want to be found" Stewie went, with a worried tone in his voice

"But what about you?" Meg asked "wont they wonder how you just suddenly...reappeared?"

"Of course they will, Meg...but it'll take the pressure off you if i am found safe and well"

"I guess..." Meg went with concern in her voice "where am i going to go though?"

"You'll have to work that one out..." he replied, but neither of them heard Lois come upstairs to use the bathroom. She overheard voices coming from Stewie's room, so she went quietly over to the door and listened

"Wherever you go...be careful, Meg" Stewie went to her, just as Lois opened the door to his room

"Stewie...Meg..." She went as she entered the room and saw them, and then shouted down "THEY'RE UP HERE"

Meg shot her head around quickly and looked at her "Mum" she went "I...I can explain..." she stuttered

"You...how could you...your own baby brother..." Lois seethed as she picked Stewie up and hugged him. Meg backed slowly towards the window in Stewie's room

"Mum...you're making a big mistake..." Meg went as she reached the window and slowly lifted it up

"The only mistake i made was trusting you to look after Stewie..." Lois replied, staring harshly at her Daughter. Meg pushed her way out of Stewie's bedroom window and down the roof, jumping off the end and rolling onto the front garden

Lois ran over to the window and Shouted out "POLICE...SOMEONE...ANYONE...STOP HER"

Meg started running down the street...not looking back, and trying to think of somewhere safe that she could hide for a while...when a Police car came screeching round the corner at the end of the road, lights blazing. Meg suddenly stopped as the car slammed to a halt in front of her, with the officers jumping out and telling her to halt, with guns drawn. She was quickly subdued by the officers, cuffed, and loaded into the back of the car. Lois was holding Stewie, Peter, Brian, Chris all came out to watch Meg being taken away to the Police station in the car...yet Stewie was planning something in his mind...an escape plan for Meg, and a way to put things back to the way they should be...

Down at the police station, Meg was being booked in and placed in a holding cell before questioning...all the time thinking about what had happened up 'til that point.

"I don't get it...why do they think that I would do something like that?" Meg asked herself in her head, when suddenly a blinding Blue/White flash goes off a few metres in front of her. Stewie steps off the Time Machine and looks up at her

"Well...what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Get on!" he went. Meg looked at him with a stunned look on her face

"Stewie? How'd you get here?" she went with surprise in her tone of voice. Stewie just had a smirk on his face

"How many times must i remind you of my intellectual superiority...I programmed the machine with spacial co-ordinates, rather than temporal ones" he replied "plus i downloaded significant earth events into the temporal incursion computer...we are ready to go"

"Go? Back through time again?" Meg replied

"Well...through time...or do time...your choice sister dearest" he answered "we need to find our timeline...this one seems wrong, in so many different ways. We need to go back in time to before this timeline altered, and correct it before this series of events begins"

"How will we know WHEN this happened, Stewie?" Meg asked

"We already know when...August 3rd. We need to get back to when we left...which was approximately 7pm. Brian spoke to me at 9, so we need to aim for 9.01pm" Stewie replied

Meg looked down at Stewie, who was standing on the Time Machine's floor and facing the control panel. She huffed, then stepped onto the other side of the machine and held the stem "I'm going to regret this...but it beats staying here" she went...as Stewie pressed the recall button on the machine and it began its power-up sequence, before a blinding Blue/White flash engulfed them...sending them off on another adventure...


	11. Chapter 11

The Hippie trip...

A bright white/blue flash went off behind a large, wooden stage in a field...and Meg and Stewie found themselves surrounded by lots of sound equipment, rigging, and musical instruments. Meg looked around and went "Now where the hell are we...?"

Stewie checked the controls on the Time Machine "power levels at 100%...temporal coordinates indicate we are in a field..." he started, but was interrupted by Meg "does THIS look like a field to you, stewie?"

Stewie continued on "...in a small town called Bethel, New York"

Meg looked surprised "New York? Thank god...at least we are in the same country as our family now. How long do you think it'll take to hitchhike to Rhode Island from here?"

"About 42 years..." Stewie replied "the machine says the year is 1969"

"Hang on..." Meg went "this...is a field, with sound equipment in it...in a small town called Bethel...in 1969...?" she slumped to the floor "oh...my...god. This must be Woodstock"

"Hey...what are you two doing back here? Move it, before i call security" goes a roadie as he appears around the corner after hearing voices talking

"We're so sorry, sir...we'll move now" Meg went, as she got up and grabbed Stewie, who was holding onto the machine in its folded state, and was led from the backstage area by the roadie...who was wearing a Santana T-shirt. He led them out past the various other roadies, sound technicians, stage hands and a few musicians who were practising. One of the musicians saw them being led out, when he stopped the roadie and looked at his followers

"Cool outfit, chickie...but a bit overdressed for here, don't you think?" he went, as he leant over and grabbed a T-shirt, then passed it to Meg "compliments of my band..."

"Thank you, sir" she replied, and then followed the roadie out. He let them out of a small fence door, and they were faced with a tremendous sight...thousands of people waiting for the festival to start, all with looks ranging from excitement, to contentment, to crazy and happy. Meg started to weave her way through the crowds, when she bumped into a young man dressed in flared jeans, white shirt, glasses, hat and a waistcoat, who had his back turned to her.

"Hey...watch it" the young man went. She apologised. The young man smiled at her "that's OK, my groovily dressed chick...that's a way shway outfit"

"Thank you..." Meg went whilst turning a shade of red, then placed Stewie down on the ground. Stewie checked the machine over "hmm, charge status dropping, now at 99%...temporal collator functioning at optimal efficiency ...yet the temporal locator still can't get a good fix on home base time" he muttered to himself, whilst Meg and the young man looked down at him "what you got there, young dude?" he went as he took the time machine disc off Stewie and examined it

"HEY...give that back here...you have no idea of what you are messing with!" Stewie exclaimed. The young man was turning the machine over in his hands "a Multi-Quasi-dimensional Temporal Hyperspace Portal Generator...by a rough guess" he went, then added "but this is all highly theoretical science"

Stewie looked at the young man with shock on his face "How did you...?"

"Leonard Boswell...pleased to meet you" the young man went. Stewie's face went into one of excitement and horror "NO WAY!" he exclaimed "THE Leonard Boswell?"

Meg had a puzzled expression on her face "Who?" she asked

"This man here is responsible for a lot of the scientific theories which i based my own work on" Stewie replied "in another few years when he achieves his Doctorate...that is" he added

"Aww come on, young dude...me...a Doctor?" he went "I'm merely going to Harvard because my parents want me out the way so they can 'spread the love'" he went "damn wannabe hippies"

"Then what are you doing here at this festival?" Meg asked. He smiled back "I'm here to see Santana, the Grateful Dead and Credence Clearwater Revival...and to check out some of this groovy other music"

"I KNEW IT!" Meg went "We ARE at Woodstock. I always imagined what it would be like to be here...and now I am. For once...your machine has taken us somewhere good"

"Machine...are you saying you have a WORKING Time Machine?" Leonard went with a surprised look on his face "that is FAR OUT!"

Up on the main stage, a few Musicians came out and picked up their instruments and started playing. The massive crowd started cheering and jostling each other. Meg and Leonard got bumped into each other, making Leonard dropped the Time machine on the floor into the mud, but the force of the drop made the machine open up and begin it's power up sequence...suddenly there was a bright Blue/White flash, and Stewie, Meg and a rather unexpected third passenger, Leonard, were whisked off into times unknown...


	12. Chapter 12

Meg! In an adventure with Pirates...

A blinding Blue/White flash appeared below decks on-board an old wooden sailing galleon, and 3 people stood there, one of them looking particularly perplexed...

"WHOA...did I just...trip out?" Leonard went as he pulled off his rose-coloured glasses in a panic and looked around

"No...You didn't" Meg replied as she also looked around "that drop must've activated the time machine"

"Your hypothesis is correct, Megan" Stewie went as he double-checked the machine "it seems to have randomly deposited us in the 15th century...but the co-ordinates indicate that we are in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean

"Well then...lucky for us this ship was here..." Meg replied sarcastically. Just then, a loud shuffling and scraping was heard...and a group of around 12 men appeared from behind some wooden box crates holding knives, pistols and cutlasses

"Well, well, well...look what's we got 'ere, laddies... stowaways" went the first mate, wielding a cutlass towards Meg "t'was a bad idea ter be stowin' away on a pirate ship, lass...now yer got's to pay..."

"ERRR..." Meg stuttered as the cutlass was flashed just under her nose "dumb question...how much?"

The group looked at each other, then at their prisoners...then burst out laughing. The first mate raised his cutlass high above his head and the group of pirates went quiet

"How much?" the first mate went "well now...that depends on whats the traders thinks yer worth on the slave market...throw the lass in the brig with her baby...put that scurvy dog to work scrubbing the decks"

"ARRR!" went the remaining men as they split off into two groups, one group grabbing Meg and Stewie, the other group grabbing Leonard and pushing him upstairs towards the galley decks

"GET IN THERE..." went one of the Pirates to Meg, as he pushed her into the cell. Meg fell into the cell, dropping Stewie and the machine onto the floor. The pirate slammed the door shut, and Meg got up off her knees and ran to the cell door and grabbed the bars and shook them

"GODDAMMIT STEWIE..." she went angrily "I am SICK of this. Every time we appear somewhere new, I end up in some sort of trouble...plus this time we got ANOTHER uninvited guest tagging along for the ride"

"This time it WASN'T my fault" Stewie went angrily " I never activated the machine, I never asked Len to come along...and I don't put us in these situations...purposely"

"What do you mean...purposely?" Meg asked

"I mean, Sister dearest, that the Time Stream Displacer is currently locked on random...and I cannot unlock it" Stewie replied "I have no control over where or when we appear"

"Well that's just GREAT..." Meg went loudly "so...today's mission...as if we have a choice in accepting it...is to break out of here, rescue Len, and escape using the machine...but it could end up taking us anywhere"

"Basically...yes" went Stewie "yet i don't understand why...i spent ages reconfiguring the machine in my lab BEFORE I came after you...it's as if there is some outside force controlling the machine"

"I don't believe that, Stewie...but i do believe in poor maintenance. Now come on...lets figure out a way out of this place" Meg replied as she went over to the door and looked at the lock "if i had a shim, or a hairclip..." she went as she examined it. Stewie coughed, then went "move". he then pulled a small, silver pen shaped object out from his dungaree's front pocket and aimed it at the lock. The pen shot out a thin, bright green beam of energy that went inside the lock...the lock started glowing bright red and melted into a molten puddle on the floor. Meg looked at Stewie with a mixed expression on her face

"What?" Stewie asked, and then added "after what we've already been through...i came prepared for anything this time"

"Fair enough..." she replied as she turned and grabbed him, and then used her foot to push the door open. She silently moved through the underside of the galleon, making her way towards an open top hatch. She looked out and spun her head around slowly, examining the deck for any sign of their uninvited travelling companion...when she spotted him being forced by another pirate to scrub the deck with a hand brush and large bar of soap. She snarled and went quietly to Stewie "He's being guarded by a pirate...any ideas?"

Stewie looked around the under deck, and spotted a tattered old dress...he then turned to Meg and went "I have an idea..."

"Put yer back into it..." the Pirate went as he prodded Len with his scabbard. Len started to scrub harder, then stopped and reared up slowly...

"What...is...that...?" he went shakily and pointed towards the rear deck. The Pirate also swung his neck around and looked in the direction indicated. A slightly glowing, female figure stood on the rear deck, wearing a battered, tattered and torn dress, and with a broken shackle hanging from its wrist. The figure started to make some moaning noises, and shuffled slowly forwards towards the Pirate and his prisoner. The Pirate panicked and ran, screaming, towards the stairs that led down to the lower decks. Len stood up and was about to do the same when the female figure spoke

"Len...it's me, Meg" she went as the glow stopped, and Stewie emerged from under her dress, holding onto a small, but very bright torch. Len dropped the soap and brush and ran towards them.

"MEG! STEWIE!" he went as he grabbed them in a bear hug. Stewie looked at him and went "what? Did you think we'd leave you here?"

"Well...im not sure" Len replied "I don't know you guys well enough to be able to tell..."

"Geez...thanks for the confidence vote..." Stewie went sarcastically, and then added "now get on and hold tight..."

Len stood next to Meg , who was stood on the disc next to Stewie. Stewie began the transport sequence, when the Pirate who ran away from them downstairs reappeared, along with a whole bunch of crewmates...the pirate pointed his cutlass in their direction and went "See...? i told's yer i saw a banshee". The rest of the pirates murmured amongst themselves, before the first mate went "GET 'EM,ME HEARTIES", and they started charging towards the group.

"Stewie..." Meg went nervously as they got closer. Stewie just replied "I'm a bit busy here Meg..." as he furiously programmed the machine and hit the Return button. A blinding Blue/White flash went off directly in front of the Pirates...making them stop and look around, bewildered...


	13. Chapter 13

Meeting myself...WHAT?!

"Stewie..." Meg went nervously as they got closer. Stewie just replied "I'm a bit busy here Meg..." as he furiously programmed the machine and hit the Return button. A blinding Blue/White flash went off directly in front of the Pirates...making them stop and look around, bewildered...

At the other end of the Time Portal...Meg, Stewie and Len suddenly appeared on an unidentified Beach, Len looked around and went "I'll NEVER get used to that..."

"Well...you'd better and fast...because there's NO guarantee that we'll see your time period again anytime soon..." Meg replied

"That's not entirely true..." another voice spoke...similar in tone, yet sounding older. The three of them turned to face the voice, and met a sight that shocked them. Standing just a few feet away from them, an older looking Meg and teenaged Stewie stood. Meg was dressed in a one-piece Purple coloured suit, with matching boots, and contrasting Gold details, a strange looking belt and a large looking watch. Stewie had on a Red T-shirt, Denim jeans with a strange looking belt and White hi-top trainers. Stewie also had a rather large looking watch on his wrist.

"Is that us?" Meg went with surprise in her voice, and on her face

"It is...or rather, we are..." the older Stewie replied "and i'm glad we finally caught up with you, we've been chasing you for years"

Len looked at the other Meg and Stewie, and fainted, dropping to the floor

"Big baby..." older Stewie went "and to think I idolised his work"

"Leave him, Stewie...he's not important" older Meg went "give them the part"

Older Stewie bought his left wrist around to in front of him, and pushed a few buttons on the oversized watch with his right hand. Younger Stewie watched his older version as he did that, whilst older Meg walked over to her younger self and spoke to her.

"Don't worry...you do make it home eventually. We're here to help you fix what's broken" older Meg went. Her younger self just looked at her

"I don't get it..." young Meg went "You're telling me we make it home...yet ...you're me...and...He's Stewie, you arrived here on the Time Machine...so that tells me you're still bouncing around time"

"Actually...we got home years ago, now we time travel for fun. We're wearing this version of the Time machine" older Meg went "the...um, Mark five versions I think" she replied and showed her younger self a large watch-type device on her wrist. "This is the actuator and temporal controller unit...whilst the belt is the actual transporter"

Young Meg looked her older self with disbelief "Mark 5? Stewie's built 5?"

"Six actually...but 6 is still in the prototype stages..." older Stewie answered. His younger self was finishing off plugging in a new part to his controller

"So what have i just attached here?" Stewie asked his older counterpart. Older Stewie just smirked, and replied "an upgrade...meaning the controller is now more stable, and directable"

"So...will it get us home?" young Stewie asked

"It will...but first you got to take Leonard back to 1969, so he can write his thesaurus on Temporal Mechanics and Dynamics, or else you won't be inspired to attempt building the Machine in the future" Older Stewie replied, but neglected to mention that he had his fingers crossed behind his back as he said that...

"OK then..." young Stewie went, and then looked at Meg "Pick him up will you? It seems he has a use after all..."

Meg went over and grabbed Len up off the floor "Come on...you lump. By the way Stewie...I am not your servant"

Stewie started reprogramming the Time Machine controller, and looked up at Meg "as if i am capable of lifting him up..." he snidely replied as Meg dragged the limp form of Len over to the transport platform and held him up

"Good luck..." elder Meg went, giving them the thumbs up. Young Stewie pressed the recall button on his Machine and he, it, Meg and Len disappeared in a blinding Blue/White flash of light...leaving their older versions standing on the beach

They turned to each other and Meg looked worried

"I hope this Works, Stewie...we were warned about interfering with our own timelines by that other Time Traveller...something about Time being in a wibbly wobbly timey whimey state of flux that could alter the very fabric of the universe...?" Meg went to Stewie

"What does he know?" Stewie went with an I-know-what-I'm-talking-about attitude in his voice "do you REALLY want to go through everything again?"

"You mean...?" Meg went with a look of horror on her face. Stewie just nodded

Meg shook her head "No..."

"Then we done what's best..." he replied, then went "now where shall we go next...fancy running with Dinosaurs, maybe visiting Moonbase Delta's pleasuredome...or something else?"

"Surprise me, Stewart..." Meg went. Stewie smirked

"You asked for it, Megan..." Stewie replied, and then turned the top dial on the large watch. It sank in, leaving a smaller ring standing proud. Stewie turned that ring in the opposite direction and it also went in, leaving a much smaller clear cylinder standing up in the centre, glowing with an unknown Temporal Energy...

"Get ready for a surprise..." Stewie went, and slammed his right palm down on the cylinder, releasing the energy in a blinding Blue/white flash...


	14. Chapter 14

Back to the 60's

Meanwhile, at the exact same time, in a back alley in downtown New York, a blinding Blue/White flash went off, and three figures appeared behind a large dumpster...

"Did it work?" Meg asked, looking at Stewie

"According to the spacial indicator...we're in 1969" Stewie went, and then did a baby fist pump "I knew i could count on me to save us..."

"So...do we leave him here then, and head for home now?" Meg went excitedly "I can't wait to tell everyone about this..."

"We wake him up and get him to tell us where he lives, then go to his house for a bit...i want to make absolutely sure that this machine is now fixed first before we attempt another time jump...and NO...you CANNOT TELL ANYONE about this...it could cause irreparable damage to the development of Humanity as a species, not to mention my plans for the future..." Stewie went, looking at Meg harshly

Meg nodded, then turned Len to face her...and started to shake him. Len woke up with a start

"What? Wassamatter? Where am i? Huh?" he went snappily, opening his eyes quickly "Meg!"

"Welcome back...wuss" Meg replied "now where'd you live?"

"What? Are we...back?" Len asked.

Meg nodded "New York...1969"

Len made Meg let go, and went from behind the dumpster and looked up and down the lane

"yes...the lane behind Madison and Lexington ...were not far from my house" he went, then started walking towards the main road. Meg grabbed Stewie and followed him out to the road

"TAXI!" Len shouted, and an old yellow checker cab stopped next to them. He held the door for Meg, and then got in himself "57th and Willow please"

The Taxi pulled up on the corner of 57th and Willow, and it's 3 passengers got out.

"Well...here we are" Len went as he headed up a set of steps towards a shared apartment house, followed by Meg holding onto Stewie, who was fiddling with the controller of the time machine. They stopped by a door on the ground floor, whilst Len fumbled around for his keys, then opened the door. Inside, the main room was nothing like your typical student place...it was more like a teachers study, with books piled high on various scientific subjects, a large blackboard with very complicated equations and thesis' written on it, and to contrast the scientific, the other side of the room was covered with psychedelic colours, a battered old leather sofa that was draped in a crocheted blanket, a beaded curtain that separated the kitchen from the living room, and another that led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Wow...very 60's" Meg went as she looked around. Len looked at her funny

"Well...it IS the 60's" he replied, then turned and walked over to his chalkboards

Stewie looked at the board "My god...that's the formula for Quantum Incursion Theorem!"

Len looked down at Stewie "but it's incomplete...i can't get the last bit of formula right" he replied

"Pick me up..." Stewie went. As Len picked him up, Stewie grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing down the rest of the equation on the board...

"...And that should do it" Stewie finished off, as he placed the chalk down on the bottom of the board. Len put him down on the floor, and adjusted his glasses...

"oh...my...god..." Len went, as he stepped back from the board "how could i have been so stupid...it was staring me in the face all this time..."

Stewie stepped towards Meg and unfurled the return pad, then stepped on. Meg stepped on the other side of the disc

Len was concentrating hard on the board, and was about to turn around and speak to his companions, when a bright blue/white flash went off. He turned and saw that Meg and Stewie were gone...and there was a small burn on his shag carpet...


End file.
